Totally Uncalled For
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: The fantasic foursome are at a pretty high point in their careers, but are they ready for drama, love and fights that a new person brings? Not a 'phan' or 'Kickthestickz' fic
1. Chapter 1

(Mackenzie's POV)

The pouring rain didn't help with the visibility as I tried to make my way through the streets of Manchester. By the time I made it to the right address, I was completely soaked and shivering with cold. I made my way to the elevator and up to what I hoped was the right floor. Checking my hand for the apartment number, I knocked on what seemed to be the right door.

A guy with black hair swept to the side and piercing blue eyes opened the door.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for Dan Howell, do you know where he is?" I asked, hoping this guy could help me.

"Yeah, one sec," he said, turning towards the apartment and yelling into it, "Hey Dan, there's a soaking wet girl at the door, and I don't think she's a fangirl!"

Trying to peer around the guy, I saw Dan coming towards the door. I pushed past the other guy and launched myself into Dan's arms.

"Fucking hell?!" I heard Dan exclaim, but I just clinged to him even more. "Phil, a little help here?" I heard him ask; then I felt the other guy, Phil, pulling me away from Dan.

"Do you know who she is?" Phil asked, still holding me back from Dan.

"Maybe, I don't know; she looks familiar," Dan sighed.

"Dan it's me, Mackenzie, don't you remember?" I said, struggling both to get away from Phil, who was stronger than he looked, and hold back tears at the idea of my own brother forgetting me.

"Mac?" he asked unsurely; I nodded and managed to escape from Phil, who honestly seemed a bit shocked, but I didn't attack Dan again. Dan stared at me for a few seconds before hugging me again, then releasing me almost as quickly.

"No offense Mac, but you're soaking wet," he said smirking at me; I grinned to. He actually remembered who I was.

"No really? I didn't notice that's its freaking pouring out while walking here," I said.

"Hey Dan, want to explain…?" the Phil guy started awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, Phil this is my sister Mackenzie. Mackenzie this is my roommate Phil."

"Hi," I said with my teeth chattering. Did I mention it was like freaking November and freezing?

"Shit, right; Mac you want to shower? I'll get you some clothes," Dan said, ushering me towards the bathroom.

"Re-really Dan I'm f-f-fine-"

"Like hell you are. Go in and shower," Dan commanded, pushing me into the bathroom. "I'll leave some clothes by the door when you're done," he finished before walking out. I peeled of my wet clothes and hopped into the shower, hoping the burning hot water would warm me up and relax my muscles. After a while, I climbed out of the shower; I could hear Dan and Phil talking in the other room.

"What are we going to do Dan?"

"I don't know, honestly, we'll figure it out in the morning."

"She seemed pretty upset."

"Yeah well, I would be too if once my brother left for Uni he completely forgot me."

"Dan, it's not your fault."

"The hell it's not. We used to be close, then I just up and left her."

"Okay we can figure this out, it's going to be ok." I tried to block out what I just heard, but it sounded as if Dan didn't want to see me. I knew this was a stupid idea, I knew it.

I quietly opened the door, and grabbed the clothes that were outside the door. It was a pair of Dan's sweats, one of his shirts and a jumper. They were all overly huge on me, but I didn't really care. I rolled up the pants around the waist and ankles so I wouldn't be tripping over myself. I used a hair-tie from my wrist to tie up the t-shirt so it fell at about my waist. The jumper was overly huge, but really comfortable and soft, and I only had to roll up the sleeves like fifty millions times.

I ran my hands loosely through my hair before deciding to plait it and tie it up with another hair-tie. I didn't have any make-up with me, but I figured it shouldn't really matter. I took one last glance at my reflection, my long brown hair plaited down my back and my green eyes looking exhausted from travelling, before heading out towards where I heard Dan and Phil's voices.

"Hey," I said, from the doorway; they were both standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, you feeling any better Mac?" Dan asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Mm-hm much better, 'cept I'm kinda hungry," I shrugged, doubting if they would have any food.

"Well you're just in luck, cause the Tesco guy just came this morning," Dan said. He reached into a cupboard for what looked like my favorite food: cereal. He got me a bowl and then he and Phil headed towards the lounge like area and sat on the floor. I sat on one of the couches, watching as they set up what looked like Skyrim.

"You want to play, Mackenzie?" Phil asked, offering me a controller.

"No thanks, I'm horrible at most video games," I said, waving him off. It's true, the one game I was good at was Pokémon.

"You sure?" Phil asked. He seemed like the type of guy that didn't want anybody to feel left out.

"Yeah, she's sure. She's terrible at video games; she's even worst then you," Dan said, laughing and starting the game. I stuck my tongue out at him, which he didn't see but Phil did.

I looked around, and saw what was probably Dan's laptop. I reached for it, and it looked like Phil was going to tell Dan, but I motioned for him to stayed quiet. I knew Dan hated people using his computer, but I figured I could be an exception. I quickly guessed his password and opened up the internet. I logged onto my email and saw a few notifications for Twitter and Facebook and stuff, but nothing important. I logged onto to Twitter and saw one of my friends tweeted me a video saying, "LOL THIS IS SO FUNNY DYING OF LAUGHTER wish we could meet them ;)" I clicked on the link. It was some video called 'Phil is not on fire 3.' I clicked play and started watching.

Wait, that's my brother. And that's Phil. I scrolled down and saw almost 1 million subscribers. I continued watching; sometime during the video Dan and Phil had both joined me on the couch watching the video. By the end of the video, I was speechless, and I think they both could tell.

"Who ya watching? I heard there were some crazy people on YouTube," Dan said, trying to stay dead serious.

"She's watching your mum," Phil said, breaking Dan out of his seriousness.

"HEY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Dan half shouted even though Phil was less than three feet away.

"When?" I barely whispered in shock, but the three of us were so close that I knew the heard me.

"Well, I decide to take a break out of law school and start making videos seriously, and that's about when YouTube started paying me," Dan said shrugging.

"And it never occurred to you to maybe tell your family about this?" I asked, trying not to get upset. My brother was internet famous and he didn't even tell me.

"C'mon Mackenzie, don't get upset. Pj's parents don't even know he makes videos, and he's been doing this for five years. Dan just had an existential crisis about law school," Phil said, giving me a half hug trying to make me feel better.

"I get it, but I still can't believe you wouldn't tell your family before you went and got famous."

"Well you didn't tell me you were using my computer," Dan said trying to lighten the mood before grabbing the computer and tackling me to the floor. "Say Uncle, Mac, say it!" Dan urged while he had me pinned to the floor.

"Never! Phil, a little help here...?" I managed to get out before Dan cover my mouth with his hand.

"I think that's between you and Dan," Phil said while covering his face laughing.

"C'mon Mac, surrender to me!"

"Nooooooooo-" I was cut off by Dan sitting on me and picking up the game controller.

"Phil, help...I'm dying…" I panted out.

"Dan get off your sister before you kill her, we don't want to clean up any more dead bodies," Phil said, sounding more like a parent then a friend. I froze for a moment, then regained my composure.

"Fine," Dan huffed, but got off of me. "But no using my computer," he said before zoning back into the game.

"Fine. Thanks for helping me Phil."

"No problem, Mackenzie."

"You can call me Mac if you want, or Kenzie, or Kenz if you're so inclined." I shrugged.

"Kenzie sounds good to me," Phil said.

"I guess I have to get my laptop now 'cause someone's being a butt trumpet."

"A butt trumpet, really Mac. Real mature."

I shrugged him off and instead went in search of my bag. I didn't notice Phil trailing behind me until he pointed out where my bag was for me.

"Thanks," I said picking it up.

"No problem, guess I should give you a tour of the flat, if you'd like."

"Sure, 'cause if not I'll probably get lost."

"Probably cause we live in such a ginormous flat. So you already know the bathroom, the kitchen and the lounge area. Here's my room," he said while pushing open a door.

There was a bed with a blue and green duvet messily thrown over the bed, posters on the walls, and other things all over the room. But one thing really caught my eye: there were lions almost everywhere.

"So, do you like animals?" I asked, picking up a stuffed red panda.

"Yeah, I love them, but lions are my favorite," he said glancing over at a huge pile of stuffed lions.

"Me too, but foxes are my favorite, or maybe rabbits, or unicorns, or cats, or really anything," I rambled on.

"C'mon lets go to Dan's room," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the hall to Dan's room. I couldn't help but notice the tingly feeling in my hand when Phil held it, but I ignored it, blaming it on sugar and that it was late.

I looked at Dan's room, and it was the same as ever, clean and symmetrical. And kind of boring.

"It's still the same, as always," I sighed, not thinking that Phil would hear me.

"What, he was always this much of a neat-freak?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, though it looks like he's gotten better," I shrugged as we headed back toward the lounge where Dan was still playing. We continued watching him as he played on and on and on. The last thing I remember is leaning my head on Phil's shoulder fighting to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a semi-familiar bed. I could tell I was in Dan's room from all of the brown. As I gained more consciousness, I realized I was in Dan's bed with him. This didn't freak me out as much as it probably should have, but I was still half asleep. I rolled off of Dan's bed and threw on the nearest jumper. My vision was kind of blurred and I realized I slept with my contacts in. Shit. I jumped up, ignoring the lightheadedness of getting up too quickly, and looked for my bag. Thank god Dan had brought it into his room last night and left it by the door. Or maybe it was Phil, I don't know.

I grabbed for the contact case and took the contacts out of my eyes. I put my glasses on and decided I'd clean my contacts later. I grabbed my laptop and headed out of Dan's room. As I walked out into the kitchen, I undid my hair from its hair tie and let it hang loosely down my back. The kitchen and the lounge were both completely deserted. I didn't want to disturb anyone, so I sat at the breakfast bar and opened up my laptop. I scanned through my email, and there was nothing important, and then headed to YouTube. I didn't know what exactly to search, so I scrolled down to see if anyone I had subscribed to had put up a new video: nothing. I gave up on finding something to watch and went onto . I went to one of my favorite authors and saw that they posted a new story. It had a ship I'd never heard of: Phan. I was just about the click on the link when I heard a door open behind me. I turned around and there stood Phil. Kind of.

He had just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his shoulders; water dripped from his hair into his eyes.

We made eye contact, and he blushed and went into his room. I was pretty sure I was blushing too as I turned back to the computer. A few minutes later, I heard Phil's door open again. I turned around to see him wearing dark skinnies, a purple Dr. Pepper shirt and glasses.

"Morning," he said, going towards the cupboards.

"It's like one in the afternoon," I sighed watching him, but trying to it nonchalantly. He started to make coffee then stopped.

"You want some?" he asked.

"No thanks," I said as I continued to act like I was interested in the computer, but I was honestly having more fun watching him walk around the kitchen making coffee and cereal. I must have spaced out, 'cause the next thing I knew was that Phil was sitting down beside me setting down two bowl of cereals, one in front of me and the other in front of him.

"So..." I started awkwardly.

"What are you reading?" Phil asked, looking at my computer screen.

"Um, well one of my favorite authors just posted a new story, but I'm not really sure what it's about."

"What's the ship?" Phil asked; he actually sounded interested, unlike most of the people I've met.

"I'm not really sure, the summary just says, 'OMG I CAN'T THE FEELS ASDFGHJKJKKKKKL; A Phan Story.' I'm not totally sure what Phan is, though."

"Oh... do you want me to explain it?"

"Yeah, if you want to. Or I could just read until I figure it out."

"OK so basically, it's me shipped with your brother."

"Wait what?!" I asked once I recovered from the initial shock. People ship my brother, with Phil.

"Yeah we have no idea where they get it from," Dan said from behind me.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Before I could go on, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Pj, Chris come on in," Dan said while leading two other guys into the kitchen. I perked up at hearing Pj's name but, then I realized I didn't know if it was my Pj.

"Hey which one of you guys got the girl? Let me guess: Dan?" the shorter guy said.

"Oh God no. Chris that's my sister, Mackenzie. Mackenzie this is Chris, and that's Pj," he said. I gave a small wave.

"So we meet again, Howell of the female sort; prepared to be defeated," Pj said. taking a ninja position.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dan asked.

"Yeah I'm her writing mentor at Uni," Pj said.

"Wait, you go to Manchester?" Dan asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, you would know if you talked to me," I said a little too sharply. To my defense, being in a room full of guys who were way older then you would make you want to hold your own ground.

"Oh snap, she does have you their Dan. You never mentioned having a sister before," Chris said before flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV. The news blarred out of the speakers saying, "And in latest news, Miss Lindsey Benedict has been found dead last night in her dorm room at Manchester University. Right now the latest suspect is her roommate, Mackenzie How-"

I didn't hear anymore because I ran away from the TV and headed into the only room I knew that had a lock: the bathroom. I quickly locked the door and slide onto the floor with my back against the tub and my knees pulled up the my chin.

Oh god, what was I going to do? Everyone was going to hate me, I would have to go to prison and-

No I had to stop thinking like that. I mean, sure, they might still hate me, but it wasn't like I was guilty or anything. No I wasn't guilty; I don't even know when she died. How could they blame me, they have no evidence, right? Shit, I left my phone there, but I didn't touch anything besides the door handle, probably rubbing off all other fingerprints. Great, just great. There was a knock at the door.

"Kenzie? You ok?" It was Pj. I didn't say anything, but got up and unlocked the door before returning to my prior position. Pj hesitantly opened the door.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but I knew that he would. He walked in and sat down next to me.

"Care to explain?"

"I didn't kill her, if that's what you mean."

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Pj said, smiling a little. "I've known you officially for what, a little over two months? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't kill your roommate."

"Then what is there to explain?"

"Well, maybe why you panicked when the news people said you were the main suspect. Even though I'm almost positive that you weren't even at your house when your roommate died."

"I don't know, I just did. I didn't know how you or Dan or Phil or Chris would react."

"Well, if you're innocent, which I'm sure you are," Pj added hurriedly, "then I think you should go and explain to not only the three remaining members of the Fantastic Foursome, but the police as well. Just so that they don't bust down Dan's door looking for you or anything drastic like that."

Just at that moment, we heard someone else knocking on the door. It was the police by the sounds of it.

"Pj..." I trailed off; I was petrified, and it probably showed on my face, too.

"Calm down," Pj said firmly. "You told me yourself you're innocent. You can tell them too." He stood and offered a hand to help me up. I took his hand, but stopped him as he headed for the door.

"But you're easier to talk to, and what if they don't believe? Oh God, what if they like arrest me or something?"

"Kenzie, listen to me." He made me look him in the eye. "I swear that I will help you get out of this, and so will the rest of us. They might question you, 'cause you ran away from a crime scene, but I'll try to do all I can do to make sure you don't get arrested. Where were you before you went to your dorm?"

"I was at the ShakeAway, when I realised I wanted to look over my story one more time before I handed it in. Shit, I was suppose to hand that in."

"Email it to me, I'll give it to Mr. Symes for you. So, you went to your dorm at roughly what time?"

"Maybe at like 11:30, I'm not sure. I just know that I got here around midnight after running from the dorms."

"Ok, now can you tell them that?" he asked, gesturing at the door.

"You'll stay with me right?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok let's go," I said nervously, but I didn't make a move towards the door.

"Yup, let's go," Pj said with a smirk, opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I paused in the middle of the hallway when I saw two cops standing in the lounge taking accounts from Dan and Phil on little notepad thingys.

"Pj, I can't do this," I said, trying to turn back around, but his being stopped me from escaping.

"Yes you can, I'll be by your side the whole time. Just act like you're talking to me and not them. Keep your eyes on me," Pj said while nudging me forward.

"Isn't that what Cinna says to Katniss in the first Hunger Games?" I asked, hoping to distracting him.

"Yeah, something like that, but now let's go. And may the odds be ever in your favor," he said, smirking before leading me into the kitchen where there were four more cops besides the two talking to Dan and Phil. One of them was talking to Chris, but it didn't look like he was getting much out of him.

The second Pj and I stepped into the kitchen, the cops were in action. One of them put his hand and arm around Pj, pulling him one way while the other two were both pulling me in the other direction, pinning my hands behind my back.

Oh no, they're arresting me. Pj lied to me, I know I shouldn't have believed him. Then I realized they weren't putting handcuffs on me like they do in all of the crime shows. Then I realized Pj was saying something to the cops:

"-guys, just hear her out before you make any decisions. Listen, right now she's scared as fuck and is probably this close to breaking down, so I would recommend that you let her go, listen to what she has to say, with all four of us present, then make whatever decisions you have to make. Got it, good, so let go over to her now." Pj never rose his voice, but the way he said that made everyone stop and listen. The cops released me and I closed the distance between Pj and me as I hugged him and whispered my thanks. He nodded in response and led me over to one of the stools on the breakfast bar. I sat down on the stool I had sat on maybe thirty minutes before when everything seemed normal. The first thing I noticed was that my laptop was missing.

"Where's my laptop?" I asked Phil, not ready to even look at Dan yet and see the disappointment that I knew would lurk in his eyes.

"We confiscated it to looking through for evidence," one of the cops said, Detective Richards the badge said. I flashed Pj a look of horror and he seemed to understand, but motioned for me to explain for everyone.

"I really wouldn't recommend that," I started slowly but picking up speed as I went on. "You see, I'm a creative writing major and last month's theme was horror and murder, so we had to write some murder stories. Well, I'm terrible at character names, so Lindsey let me use her name when I wrote my first draft until I came up with names. So most of my stories look like plots for murder but they're not, I swear."

"Okay we'll keep that in mind," Detective Richards said while another one wrote stuff down. "Can you tell us where you were before you went to your dorm room?"

"I was at ShakeAway and I wanted to go over my final story one more time before I had to hand it in the morning, so I decided to head home."

"And then what happened?

"I got to the dorm rooms and the door was unlocked, which was strange but not abnormal. So I pushed the door, and I saw-" I paused, trying to compose myself, and I didn't realise I was crying until Pj hugged me and told me not to cry. "And I saw Lindsey just laying there, and there was blood, and my first reaction was to dial 999, then I got scared and I ran. I guess I just kept running till I got to here."

"You know that running from the crime scene was the wrong thing to, right?" one of the other cops asked me; I just nodded and leaned back so my head was resting on Dan's chest. I just now realized how tired I was.

"I think thats all for now, we just need to take your fingerprint so we can eliminate in from those that are in the room." I nodded, and did as they directed me to, putting my finger in the inkpad and they pressing into the paper. They left soon after, but not before giving Phil a business card and telling him to call them if I did anything else rash. I let out the breath I had been holding, and stared at Pj, afraid to look at anyone else.

"What the actual fuck was that about Mac?" Dan asked. I glanced over at him, but I couldn't bear the look he was giving me; a mixture of disappointment, worry, and maybe guilt, before I looked away a settled for staring at the very uninteresting counter.

"She's worried that you guys will think differently of her now," Pj said for me.

"Why on Earth would we think of you differently? We still love accused murderers," Chris said nonchalantly. He stepped forward and gave me a hug. "See? All better."

"Really?" I asked, unsure if he was joking or not.

"Yeah, you're still the same person, but you're not actually a murder, right?" Phil asked, but was then hit by Dan.

"Of course she's not a murderer, if she was we'd already be dead," Dan said. I tried to smile at their jesting, but it turned into more of a grimace because the next thing I knew, I was surround by four guys in a group hug.

"Don't scare me like that again," Dan whispered. I merely nodded and then everyone moved over to the couches. Phil, Dan and Chris were sitting on one couch, while I sat on the other couch with Pj. Phil, Dan and Chris were talking about making a video together or something; I was completely lost, and I think Pj could tell.

"You have no idea what they're talking about, do you?" Pj asked.

"Yeah, no, kinda. I mean used to watch videos all the time back in New York, but I never knew that Dan was actually on YouTube."

"Who did you watch then?"

"Erm, Shane Dawson, Alex Day, Charlie, Jack and Finn, Jenna Marbles." I said listing off the people me and my friends obsessed over.

"Cool."

"Oh, can you email my professor why my story is going to be late?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Peej, your the best."

"No problem."

"Hey Pj, we have to go, see you guys tomorrow?" Chris asked while standing up.

"Yeah, just text us beforehand," Dan said.

"Yup," Pj said to Dan before pulling me into a hug. "Text me if you need anything," he whispered. I nodded, but I didn't have my computer or my phone or anything that I really needed with me. I hugged Chris before they left. I went and sat back down on the couch and noticed that Dan and Phil seemed to be watching everything I did.

"You okay Kenzie?" Phil asked, sitting down next to me. Dan was in the kitchen making food.

"Yeah," I said, biting the inside of my cheek.

"No your not, no one would be,"

"Honestly I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm -" I was going to say fine, but then I realise I wasn't 'fine.' My roommate was dead, gone. We would never stay up late watching movies again or complain about homework together. She wouldn't try to do my hair in weird ways and I wouldn't be able to share with her every random fact that I had. I had no one now that I could talk about guys with, be myself around.

"C'mon Kenzie, don't cry," Phil said, enveloping me into a hug. I buried my face into his shirt and did exactly that. I'm normally not the person who breaks down in front of people, or even at all. I'm known for being the strong one, and now I was crying into a guys shirt that I met less than a day ago. After what seemed to be forever, my crying finally subsided. I looked up at Phil who wiped a few stray tears from my checks and continued holding me. I wanted to say something, but I realised I had nothing to say. I leaned into Phil's hug and relaxed in his arms. Looking around, it seemed that Dan was oblivious to what had just happened, and he was still in the kitchen making a racket. Or maybe he was choosing to ignore what happened.

"Do... do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked; he seemed to be struggling on what to do. I shook my head, not wanting to dump all of my emotional shit onto Phil. He didn't deserve that, no one did.

"Well I don't mean to break up story time with Phil," Dan said, walking in, "but I made some dinner if anyone wants some."

"C'mon Kenzie you have to eat something," Phil said pulling away from the hug, but instead grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the kitchen.

Dan handed plates to us with grilled cheeses. "Not sure how good they turned out since they were made on the possessed pan that burns everything."

"It is not possessed, you just can't cook," Phil told Dan.

"I am hurt, Phil. I most certainly can cook. It's just your fault because you wanted to use the easier recipe instead of the DELIA FREAKIN SMITH RECIPE."

"Dan, you can't cook," I added.

"I have been betrayed by my sister, and this random girl named Mac. WHAT IS MY LIFE?!"

"A life with burnt food," Phil answered.

Dan sighed. "I suppose you're right. But it's still your fault."

"When did this become my fault?"

"When your mum had you, obviously."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Phil said before launching himself at Dan ending with both of them on the floor wrestling. Seeing how I was already done eating, I got up and headed into Dan's room. I stole some more of his clothes before heading to the bathroom. I showered and did my hair before heading back into Dan's room. I sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone. I scrolled through the contacts until I found Pj's number and sent him a text. "Can you meet me by the tube station on the south side of campus 9 am tomorrow? ~ Kenzie"

I waited for about fifteen minutes while flipping through one of Dan's books before I got a response: "No problem, c u then"

I erased the messages off of Dan's phone and then read until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at eight-ish to get ready. I found my clothes from Friday night and put them back on. Then I headed out after taking Dan's Oyster card and leaving a sticky note on the kettle saying that I'd be back soon.

I headed out of the building and towards Starbucks first. I got some hot chocolate and headed for the tube. After a short ride, I was at the Manchester Uni station looking for Pj.

"What ho, Mackenzie!" I heard behind me. I turn and see Pj, standing on a bench.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked, feeling incredibly short.

"Thinking, getting ideas, looking for you. Your twenty-six seconds late," he said, jumping down.

"Starbucks had a long line, and then there were too many business-y people on the tube."

"Oh well, no harm done. To the dorms?"

"I have to ask Dr. Grimm something first, mind coming with?"

"Not at all. Lead the way."

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached administrations. I nodded at the secretary before heading into Dr. Grimm's office. I might have been the only student able to do that, but I had to fight my way into this school for apparently living in America for two years made me a foreign exchange student in his eyes.

"Hello," I said taking his attention away from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Mackenzie, sit down, please." He gave Pj a quick glance as he waited outside.

"This is Pj, he's a senior here," I said, sitting down. "I was wondering if I could have a new dorm room?"

"I understand that being in your current dorm might prove to be... difficult," Dr. Grimm started. "But as you know, this is a very popular University, and we have no other dorms available at the moment." He shrugged. "I wish I could do more, but I can't."

"So nobody has dropped out at all? There are no open dorms? Like, at all?"

"None; I'm sorry, but either stay in your current dorm, or find a flat nearby."

"So you expect me to find a flat, in November, when you very well know that all the damn flats in the nearby area are all rented out!"

"I guess you'll be living in your dorm then, goodbye," Dr. Grimm finished before shooing me out of his office. Pj was outside the building on his phone talking to someone but he hung up just as I got within hearing distance.

"Hey," I said as I fell in step beside him.

"Don't be so down, you are not going to staying in that dorm. I found a place for you, we just need to get your stuff."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive, they're friends of mine, and its just two roommates with you," Pj said with a slight smirk. When we reached the door of my dorm room, I paused for a moment, and then tried to continue on but Pj noticed and stopped me. "You sure you want to go in there?" he asked worriedly.

"No, but I have to don't I?"

"I guess so. Do you want me to go in with you or stay out here?"

"Come in with me, I need someone to carry all my stuff," I joked lamely before opening the door. It was the same as I'd left it Friday morning, except most of Lindsey's stuff was gone, and one half of the room had caution tape over it. Turning my back to Lindsey's half of the room, I faced my half. There was my bed with a crumpled duvet sprawled over the bed that was fuzzy and tie-dyed. On the wall above my bed there were a bunch of postcards from everywhere I'd been: Paris, New York City, Albany, Miami, and Tulsa were my favorite. There were also a bunch of movie posters from Stand By Me, Kill Bill Vol. 1, Lord of the Rings, Order of the Phoenix, and The Princess Bride.

"Quite an interesting repertoire," Pj said, looking at the posters.

"Don't judge, they're all wonderful, and have a hot star in them."

"Never said they didn't. Ever seen Pulp Fiction?"

"Part of it, but then my friend's mom came in and we were only like twelve, so yeah..." I trailed off. I was looking for my backpack to stuff most of my stuff in, since all of my clothes still weren't unpacked.

"Anything I should start bringing out?"

"No, but you could start taking stuff off the wall," I said while removing the sheets and duvet from my bed and throwing them into a bag. Pj started carefully taking down the many postcards and posters, placing them in a pile on the floor. I went into the bathroom and grabbed all my toiletries and stuff before putting them into a small canvas L.L. Bean bag I had gotten in America. After about two hours of silently taking apart my room, we had everything packed down into two cardboard boxes, one suitcase and three tote bags.

"We probably should've thought this out better," Pj said, "it's gonna be hard to carry all of this onto the tube."

"True, we could hail a cab..."

"Good enough." Pj grabs a tote bag and a box. "You flag one down and we'll tell him to wait until we have everything in the boot."

"Sorry, it's still early, but what?" I asked, feeling insanely stupid for growing up in England and forgetting words.

"You wave down a cab, and I'll make sure he doesn't drive away until we have all your stuff put in the thingy in the back of the car where you put stuff. No clue what you Americans call that."

"One, I'm not American-"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Ignoring that, and in America they call it the trunk."

"Yes, that thing. We'll put the stuff in the trunk." Pj made a face. "God, that sounds so weird. Trunk. Blegh."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist love," I said, faking a British accent and heading out towards the road.

"What on earth was that? Was that an American British accent?! That was just-" Pj shuddered. "Non-British."

"Exactly," I said, finally flagging down a cab. "I got a taxi."

We only needed to make a total of two trips each before we could get in the cab. On our way there, Pj was texting someone.

"Okay we're like a minute away, close your eyes" Pj said.

"Wait, why?" I asked, refusing.

"Just do it, please?" He pouted.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"I'm a YouTuber, I can't make those promises," he said smirking. "I promise I won't do anything exceedingly stupid."

"I don't know why I'm trusting you, but I am," I said while closing my eyes.

"Just trust me," He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cab. "Ok, we're in front of your new flat. Open your eyes."

"What the hell?! Are you serious?" I asked, seeing the building I ran to less than 48 hours ago in the rain.

"Yup. Unless you absolutely hate Dan and Phil, in which case, no. This is just a practical joke and erm..."

"I don't hate Phil, maybe Dan, everyone can ignore him. But they didn't have another room; did they?" Pj shrugged.

"I texted them asking if it would be alright if you moved in, and they said yes."

"We actually do have an extra room, but Phil was too lazy to show you," Dan said out of nowhere.

"I wasn't lazy, you had been using it as a storage room for extra beanbag chairs and I figured she didn't want to see them," Phil retorted from the doorway into the building.

"Okay, lets move this stuff up to the eleventh floor," Phil said, grabbing stuff out of the trunk. We all managed to grab everything and dump it in the elevator. After a lot of complaining from Dan, we got everything moved into the spare room, well my room now. It was definitely the smallest of the rooms, but still larger than the rooms at Uni. My favorite part would have to be the large window seat looking out towards the city center. There was a bed in one corner and a wardrobe in the adjacent one. It was perfect.

After redecorating it to the way that I wanted, I headed into the lounge area where the three guys were playing Sonic. Or at least Phil was playing and Dan was yelling at him while Pj laughed. None of them had noticed me yet, so I snuck up behind Dan and covered his mouth with my hand. Dan started freaking out trying to get my hands away from him, but he couldn't. Whenever he got close the getting my hands away, I touched his neck.

"NOOOO! NOT THE NECK!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! PHIL, HELP ME!"

"But I'm almost to the end of the level," Phil said ignoring him.

"PJ HELP PLEASE!" Dan yelled. "I'M DYING HERE!"

"Just thinking here, you can get Phil off of you, but not your sister who is like half your size and two years younger than you; really Dan. Really?" Pj reasoned and went back to watching Sonic die on screen.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME IN THIS WAY LIGUORI! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"We were, but then again, it looks like Kenzie's gonna win."

"C'mon Dan is that the best you got, calling for help?" I said egging him on.

Dan stopped and grinned. "No, not quite."

"What are you gonna do then?" I asked naively.

"TICKLE YOU!"

"NOOOOOOO-" I tried to get away, but he grabbed me and started tickling me. "Pj... HELP...ME..." I managed to say between breathes and fits of laughter.

"Sorry, but there's no way I can help you now," Pj said, also laughing.

"Phil...?" I asked, not being able to escape from Dan.

"YES! I finished the final level," Phil said, jumping up and dancing around.

"Phil...help me..." I said really struggling to escape from Dan.

Phil sighed dramatically. "Fine." He pulled Dan off of me and dumped him onto the floor.

"Thanks," I said while moving to the opposite side of the room from Dan.

"What should we do now?" Pj asked. Just then his phone rang. "Hello?" He paused for a few seconds before putting it on speaker.

"Hey guys!" Chris's voice sounded from the phone. "I'm on my way over, what do you guys want for Chinese takeaway?"

"Mai Fun," Pj said. "And egg rolls. And sesame chicken."

"General Tso's Chicken and chicken Lo Mein," Phil added.

"Steamed dumplings, and egg rolls, and pork fried rice, and Moo Shu prawn. And wontons," Dan ordered.

"I'll just have veggie Lo Mein." Everyone gave me a weird look.

"That's all?!" Dan asked.

"Yes, that's all; unlike you alien beings, I don't eat four tons of food every meal."

"You're gonna like, starve to death! You need to eat more," Dan commanded.

"I bet you ten pounds that I won't finish just that."

"How can you not eat that?" Pj asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I never really ate a lot of food.

"Well when Mum and Dad show up and wonder why you're wasting away, don't blame me," Dan announced.

"They don't even know I'm on this continent."

"Touche."

"Is that all for food?" Chris asked.

"Don't forget the fortune cookies!" Phil said.

"Got it, see you guys in ten," Chris said before hanging up.

"Wait, did you say your parents don't know where you are?" Pj asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Wellllllllllll, no; they think I'm at UCLA right now..."

"AND YOU EXPECT THEM TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT?!" Dan demanded.

"You are crazy, you know that won't work right? You can't fake being in another country," Pj said, sounding more logical.

"I mentioned getting accepted to UCLA, but they never asked where I was going-"

"Yeah right," Dan interrupted. "Everyone in the entire family was wondering where you would go to school; nevermind where Dan is going right now, let's ask Mackenzie where she'll go in two years."

"I swear, they never said, 'Where are you going to Uni right now?' They just assumed and assumed wrong. And people wanted to know, you're just indecisive and lazy."

"I am not; I just procrastinate. And no one ever asked me where I wanted to go or where I was going."

"They asked me where you were going," I muttered as the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Chris exclaimed as he set the bag of food on the counter. Everyone ran to the kitchen; I was in front of Dan until he tackled me to the ground then continued running for food.

"What the-?"

"I WIN I WIN!" Dan declared, hopping up and down next to the food.

"Dan, you can't just run over your sister for food," Chris said, helping me up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he does that a lot," I said while rubbing my elbow.

"She's my sister, therefore my property; I do with her what I want," Dan said in a posh accent.

"I'm not a professional on younger sisters or anything, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," Chris said.

"It's how it works," Dan stated. "Believe me; I have a sister, I know what I'm talking about."

"Really? When did I become your property?"

"Let's see, you're eighteen now so that would make it... eighteen years."

"Well that sucks, can we eat now?"

"Yes! Food! Now! Eat!" Pj pulled out everyone's boxes of food and set them on the table. "Anyone else want chopsticks?"

"Yes," Chris and I said at the same time, while Dan and Phil said, "No."

"YAY chopsticks rule over forks now!" Pj cheered while passing out both chopsticks and forks.

"How the hell do you eat with those?" Dan asked. "I mean, they're literally the worst part of Chinese food."

"Like this," I said as I stole one of his egg rolls with my chopsticks.

"Hey!" Dan protested. "Stop stealing my food if you're not going to finish your own. That's wasteful."

"But your food is more fun to steal." I fake pouted. "You can have it back if you use chopsticks to get it back."

"Is that a challenge, Howell?"

"Yes yes it is, Howell."

"You're on. Gimme some of those chopsticks, Pj."

"You're gonna fail you know that right?" Pj asked while handing over the chopsticks.

"We should film it then," Chris said, pulling a camera out of who knows where.

"Oh god, now I'm really gonna fail," Dan said, laughing. "Alright. Hello Internet. I'm here with Phil, Mac, crabstickz, and KickThePJ, eating Chinese food. The topic of me being unable to use chopsticks has come up, and I am determined to prove them wrong. Here I go, making a complete idiot of myself, I hope you're filming this."

"Dan you're doing it all wrong," Pj said before putting Dan's chopsticks into the right position.

"The goal is to get that egg roll from over there to my mouth, with the chopsticks."

"In under a minute," Chris added.

"Under a minute?! Fucking hell, I really will have no dignity left after this."

"That's the point of a challenge," Phil added.

"On your mark...set...go!" Phil said starting the stopwatch on his phone. Dan started trying to roll the egg roll over to him but Chris stopped him.

"With the chopsticks, no rolling..." Chris said, "50 more seconds."

"ARRRGGGH!" Dan said, struggling to pick up the egg roll. While he did manage to pick it up, it was holding it was his problem.

"You have to squeeze it, Dan; SQUEEZE IT!" Pj shouted.

"I'm trying I'm trying, how much time?" Dan asked while managing to get the egg roll closer than before.

"Like 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14-" Chris said counting down.

"SHHHHHHSSS!" Dan said bringing it almost to his mouth before dropping it on the floor, "FUCKING HELL!"

"Pick it up! 7 seconds!" Phil cheered.

"ASFGHJRTGHJDFGBHJKASDFGHJ-" Dan shouted before stuffing the egg roll in his mouth with his hands.

"58.7 seconds!" Phil read out from his phone.

"That shouldn't count!" Chris protested, "He used his hands!"

"Phil should do it," Dan said ignoring Chris.

"Yeah, c'mon Phil," Pj agreed.

"Ok fine..." Phil sighed, picking up a pair of chopsticks and handing his phone to me to time.

"Ready...Set...Go!" I said starting the timer. Phil easily picked up an egg roll out of the container and plopped it into his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Dan exclaimed.

"2.07 seconds," I stated.

"Hidden talent?" Phil suggested shrugging.

"There is no way that that is a hidden talent, you can use chopsticks can't you?" Pj said.

"I can use them, I just choose not to." Phil shrugged again.

"I bet I can do it faster," Chris challenged.

"There is NO way you can do that even faster then 2.07 seconds," Dan stated.

"I sooo can do it."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Ok how 'bout losers have to-"

"Leave their hair unstraighten for the whole day, tomorrow!" Phil suggested, interrupting Pj.

"NOOOOOO not the Hobbit Hair!" Dan wailed, falling to the ground dramatically.

"Ok, so the losers will leave their hair unstraightened for the whole day and have to go out in public," Pj confirmed.

"Ok, Chris's turn," Phil said.

"You guys ready to have your mind blown at the epic speediness of my chopstick skills?" Chris asked, grabbing his chopsticks.

"Or your mark...get ready...GO!" I said, starting the stopwatch. Chris grabbed the egg roll and got it half way across the table before dropping it.

"GAAAWWW!"

"C'mon you got this!" Pj cheered. Chris got the egg roll up again and into his mouth.

"25.65 seconds," I read off.

"HAHA YOU LOOOOSSEE!" Dan shouted.

"Yeah, well, you already lost," Chris retorted.

"Sooooooooo?" Dan questioned sticking his tongue out at Chris.

"Peej's turn," Phil said, breaking up the oncoming fight.

"Ready to be defeated, Phil?" Pj asked, grabbing his chopsticks.

"Like you can beat me," Phil scoffed.

"It will be a piece of cake, or should I say egg roll?" Pj said, laughing at his own lame joke.

"HAHA very funny," Dan said sarcastically.

"Ok, Ready...Set...GO!" I said before another fight could break out. Pj expertly grabbed an egg roll and put it in his mouth. "2.06 seconds."

"YESSS I WIN, I AM THE ULTIMATE CHOPSTICK WINNER!" Pj shouted while jumping up doing a happy dance.

"Not yet, Mac still has to go," Chris said.

"Hufffffffffffff fine," Pj said, sitting back down again. I gave Phil back his phone and grabbed my chopsticks.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" Phil said starting the timer one last time. I quickly grabbed the egg roll and had it half way across the table when Dan 'accidently' bumped into my arm, making me drop everything.

"DAANNNN!"

"What? I didn't do anything...?"

"You did too!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah you did!"

"Children, stop your squabbling!" Pj commanded.

"We're not squabbling!" Dan and I said at the same time. "Woah trippy."

"Stop it," Dan said.

"Stop it," I mimicked, trying to see how much I could annoy him.

"You're copying me."

"You're copying me."

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."

"I'm not copying you."

"I'm not copying you," I said, smirking as Dan got more annoyed.

"MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP" Pj wailed, putting his head in his hands.

"Is there a problem?" I asked faking innocence..

"He's been having a rough day," Chris said, patting Pj on the back. "His friend, Fuzzwald, left him for another penguin."

"Your time's up Kenzie," Phil said, pocketing his phone.

"Oops." I shrugged.

"HA! Now you have to leave your hair unstraightened too," Dan said smirking.

"Ok, so we'll see you guys in the morning with everyone's unstraightened hair," Pj said, turning the camera off. "You don't mind if we crash here tonight, right?"

"Nope, not at all," Dan answered.

"Now what should we do?"

"We could play Mario Kart," Chris suggested.

"Yeah, lets do that," Dan agreed, heading of to the Wii and putting the game in the system.

"Wait, you can only have four players max," Phil said.

"I don't need to play, I'm terrible," I said.

"You sure?" Phil asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure. I actually need to go out and get some stuff," I said, heading towards the door, "y'all have fun now."

"We will" Dan promised.

"Byeeeeeee," I said before shutting the door. I headed down the hallway and took the lift down. Once onto the street, I took a left and headed towards the police station. It was only about a ten minute walk until I was there.

"Hello?" The place was literally deserted.

"In here," a voice called from an office. I followed the voice towards the back of the station and into the office.

"Hi, I think my phone and computer was taken by you guys..."

"Name?"

"Mackenzie Howell." The man reached into a drawer in his desk, pulling out a plastic evidence bag.

"Here you go. We'll contact you if we need any other testimonies for the case."

"Thanks," I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, are you related to Dan Howell?" he asked.

"Er, yeah. He's my brother."

"No shit. My sister is a huge fan." He grinned.

"That's great," I said unsurely, "I have to go," I said before quickly leaving. Outside, I turned on my phone: 16 missed texts and 7 missed calls from Collin. I decided to call him back.

"Hey babe."

"Kenzie! Oh my God, I was beginning to think you got sick of me and changed your number or something."

"Nope, I didn't. I was accused of Lindsey's murder, and I've been staying with my brother. I just got my phone back from the police."

"Shit, is everything worked out?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I moved off campus."

"Wait, where are you staying?"

"With my brother and his roommate."

"Where are you now? I'll pick you up and we'll go get coffee or dinner or something."

"I'm outside the police station, how 'bout you meet me at Starbucks?"

"Sounds good, I'm on my way."

"Ok; did you have a good practice today?" I asked before heading in the direction of Starbucks.

"Eh, could've been better. Tony hurt himself on his last game, our season's not looking too good."

"But isn't Luke back in?"

"Yeah, but he's no Tony. He'll work for now, but I hope Tony heals soon."

"He will, don't worry."

"That's the spirit. You at Starbucks yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just walking in."

"Right behind you." I hung up and turned around and there he was, wearing his rugby sweatshirt and track pants. He lifted me up in a hug before kissing me on the forehead.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you, too."

"You want the usual?"

"Yeah, I'll go find a table." I gave him another hug before heading out into the crowded room looking for a table. I found two squishy arm chairs in one of the far corners of the room near the window. I texted Pj while I was waiting: "I met up with collin starbucks, i'll be around later."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! so 5 chapters already wow**

**I have to mention that this is half written by my bestie so short out to her, and this is also on Wattpad **

**comment or pm me and tell me what u think**


	6. Chapter 6

(Pj's POV)

New Text: Kenzie Your Bestest Friend EVERRRRRR

I met up with collin starbucks, i'll be around later.

Right, Collin. Her boyfriend. I sighed.

"Who's Collin?" Chris asked, reading the text over my shoulder.

"Kenzie's boyfriend. She's meeting him at Starbucks. I think she went to the police and got her phone and crap; probably gonna go over to his place or something." I sighed again. Damn rugby players and their good looks; damn them to hell.

"What the fuck, when did she get a boyfriend?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Seven months ago. He's a rugby player," I explained.

"Wait, but she was dating that other guy, like Evan or something, and then there was Brad and before that there was Michael-"

"Evan cheated on her, Collin helped her get back on her feet or some romantic crap like that." Stupid rugby player; I was her freakin' writing mentor, not him.

"I WIN!" Phil shouted, jumping up and down.

"Fucking hell!" Dan exclaimed.

"How?" Chris asked.

"You guys were too obsessed with Kenzie's love life," Phil shrugged.

"Touche," Chris said.

"Wait wasn't Brad American?" Dan asked.

"Yup, he was from New York. He's old news." I chucked the controller onto the coffee table and flopped back against the couch.

"Damn, she went through a lot of guys."

"Yup."

"And how exactly do you know about all of her conquests?" Chris inquired.

"She rants a lot, and we started talking a bit before she arrived in Manchester," I shrugged.

"And she's my sister," Dan said.

"Makes sense," Chris said, shrugging.

"Have you met this Collin guy?" Dan asked me.

"When I was talking with her over Skype or over the phone, I heard him in the background a few times. Met him once, never in person though. He's a buff blonde."

"Always the same type," Dan said smirking.

I frowned; oh well, so much for that hope.

"And you said seven months, right? I'll give it another month before he cheats on her or dumps her," Dan mused.

I smirked. "What're you smirking at, Peej?" Phil asked.

"Nothing, just agreeing with Dan."

"Let's play again," Chris said, obviously not interested in the conversation. Phil nodded as he set up the game.

"AIN'T NOBODY GONNA BEAT ME THIS TIME!" Dan yelled as the game started.

"You sure about that, Dan?" I asked, already beating him.

"Yup," Dan said, smirking before he killed me.

"NOOOOOOOOO DAMN YOU DANNNN!"

"HAHA I TOLD YOU SO!"

"I hate you so much right now, Howell," I said.

"You know you love me," Dan said, pulling his sexy face.

"HA you're dead Dan," Chris said, pushing Dan over.

"NOT FUNNY CHRIS."

"IS TOO."

"IS NOT I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD DAMMIT PEEJ!"

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"You're the one that's being so sexy. GAWD PEEJ."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything...?" Kenzie asked as she entered the apartment. Behind her was a tall blonde guy: Collin.

"No, no, of course not," Chris said, casually draping an arm over my shoulder; I swear we ship kickthestickz more than the fans do.

"So, er, which ones are you living with?" The Collin guy asked, glaring at all of us.

"That would be me, Dan, her brother, and my best friend Phil," Dan said, standing up and matching the cold look Collin was giving everyone.

"Erm, Collin, this is my brother, Dan, his roommate, Phil, and their friends, Chris and Pj. Peej is my writing mentor at Uni." Collin gave me and Chris suspicious look, making Chris move even closer to me, more like almost on top of me.

"Right, well, Collin and I are going out for a while, I'll be back later, bye!" Kenzie said, grabbing her coat and quickly ushering Collin out the door and closing it behind her.

"Nice job, Shitstickz, you scared away the boyfriend," I said.

"Just doing my job," Chris replied, rolling off of me and falling onto the floor.

"Was he just me or did he look like he could crush Mac in one hand?" Dan asked.

"It kinda looks like that," Phil commented.

"That's just weird, I mean she was tiny besides him," Dan commented.

"Well, she's kinda tiny compared to any of us, except Shitstickz," I replied.

"Well some people have to be short," Chris commented.

"Where do you think they're going?" Dan asked.

"His place for food, probably," I said, frowning. Give it up already, Liguori, she thinks of you as a brother.

"Pj...PJ...PJ!" Chris yelled.

"Hm what?" Nice job, Liguori, you spaced out. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"You spaced out. What were you thinking about?"

"Taking over the universe with Fuzzwald."

"Okay," Chris said, but he gave me a look that showed he knew I was lying.

I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Like 11 pm," Phil answered.

"Jesus; well I'm tired, I'll crash on your futon."

"No problem, I'm gonna head in too," Dan said, heading to his room.

"Same," Phil said following. "You guys know where the blankets and pillows are, 'night."

"'Night," Chris and I said as we settled in, me on the futon and Chris on the couch.

"Ok, so what were you really thinking about?" Chris asked once Phil and Dan were out of earshot.

"People," I replied, trying to avoid answering the question directly.

"Who?"

"A girl at Uni."

"Which girl? Do you like her?"

Dammit, now he's asking too many questions. "Erm, I don't think you know her... and I'm not sure whether or not I like her yet. She has a boyfriend anyways."

"What does she look like?"

"Erm... she's got brown hair, and green eyes... I think. Maybe they were blue..."

"Nice man, too bad about the boyfriend thing through. You should still try to be friends with her. Then we could like break them up and you could waltz in and be her savior."

I grinned. "I'll think about it." I yawned again. "'Night, Chris."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

(Mackenzie's POV)

"Where are we going?" I asked Collin as we headed into town.

"Wherever you want," he replied. "Any ideas?"

"Not really, I just have class in the morning."

"How 'bout dinner someplace? Or ShakeAway?"

"Let's head to ShakeAway." We started walking down the road to the familiar building. We each got our usually shakes and decided to wander around town for a bit. As we got closer to the center of town, we saw some of the guys on the Manchester rugby team stumble out of a bar and into the street.

"Hey there, Collin," one of the guys slurred. "Who's yer dame?"

"C'mon Luke, you know Kenzie."

"Ohhhhh right, Kenzie... who's she again?"

"The most beautifulllll girrl in da woorrlld," one of the guys slurred wrapping his arm around me.

"Hey, hands off, Tony," Collin said firmly.

"C'mon mannn, we could all share her," Tony said keeping his arm around me.

"I don't think so. Go home and sober up, man." Collin gently pulled me away from Tony.

"You're no fun duuudde, don't you want to have some funn?" Luke said, pulling me towards him.

"Enough!" Collin roughly shoved Tony towards the other guys. "C'mon, Kenzie, let's go."

I tried walking away from them to follow Collin but one of the guys grabbed my waist and pulled me towards them. I struggled to get away from them, but they had made a circle around me.

"Col-" I tried to call out but one of them, Luke maybe, crashed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away but he only pulled me closer.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Collin screamed, pulling Luke off of me and throwing him onto the ground. He started to punching Luke over and over again in the nose and jaw. I started walking away but one of the other guys stopped me from leaving.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I commanded but he held onto my wrist tighter.

"Shut up girl, don't you want to watch your precious boyfriend get beat up?" He asked, right as three other guys ganged up on Collin.

"Stop it, make them stop," I said, cringing as Collin got hit again and again.

"Hey, mate, you're drunk." A guy with black hair and tattoos grabbed Luke, pulling him away from Collin. "Sober up, mate," he said, shoving Luke down onto the pavement. Another guy with blonde hair and glasses helped Collin up, walking away from the other drunk guys.

"You want me to call 999?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Collin said, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"I'd suggest an ice pack on that once you get home," the tattoo guy said. "Otherwise you'll have a black eye in the morning."

"Yeah I'll do that," Collin agreed. At this point I was still struggling to get away from the guy who was holding onto me.

"Get the fuck away from me," I growled at him.

"Oh, right." The tattoo guy walked over and roughly grabbed the guy holding me. "The fuck is your problem?!" he shouted at the drunk.

"Eh," the guy said, shrugging before walking away, "You can have her."

"You ok, love?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so, thanks," I said, rubbing my wrist.

"That your boyfriend over there?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Make sure he gets some ice on his face or else he'll have a black eye to ruin his perfect face," he said, winking.

"Oi! Quit flirting, Pepper! We still gotta get to Alfie's house!" the blonde guy shouted.

"Wait are you like THE Sam Pepper?"

THE Sam Pepper nodded. "Yup; that over there is THE Marcus Butler, if you're interested.," he added.

"OMGOMGOMG!" I said jumping up and down fangirling.

Marcus grinned. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Mackenzie Howell."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Howell," Marcus said. "Wait, are you related to Dan Howell?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he's my brother," I said smirking.

Sam smirked. "Well, tell him he and the rest of the Foursome is invited to the Neri-Cool Location next Saturday for a party; you two can come if you want."

"Thanks," I said, looking over at Collin who was leaning on the wall. "I should get him home."

"Of course," Marcus said. "See you guys in a week!" The two of them walked on towards the entrance to the tube.

"Hey, Collin, are you ok?" I said moving closer to him.

"Yeah, probably. I'll be fine." He stood up. "Remind me who those guys were...?"

"They're two Youtubers," I sighed.

"Right... homeward bound?"

"Yeah, are you okay taking the Tube home alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you on Monday?"

"Yup, byeeeeee," I said before pecking him on the lips and walking away.

* * *

**A/N hey, sorry the last two were kinda short, they do get longer I promise, review and stuff **


	8. Chapter 8

(Pj's POV)

*THUNK* "Fucking hell...?" I muttered as I woke up. I looked around the lounge of Dan and Phil's apartment; what the hell just fell? I heard someone moving in the kitchen. I looked at my phone; 3:21 AM. Right, let's go see who decided to rob my friends' house. I got up and quietly walked into the kitchen. I turned on the the light to see Mackenzie laying on the floor with an ice pack.

"What ho, Mackenzie," I said with a smirk.

"Hey."

"Now, what would you be doing in the kitchen at three AM?" I inquired.

"I needed an ice pack."

"For what? Or, rather, whom?"

"For me, and my wrist."

"What happened to your wrist?"

"I...er... fell off of my bed..."

"Uh huh, sure. Weren't you out with Collin? Where'd you guys go?"

"ShakeAway."

"Alright, well, I'm going back to sleep..." I could tell she was lying, but I didn't want to push it. "'Night... I mean, morning."

"Nirning?"

"That works," I said, smiling and walking back into the lounge. I watched as she headed ack to her room and close the door.

4 Hours Later

My face vibrated. Correction: my phone vibrated on my face.

New Text: Marcus B

Hey hows that kid sister of dan's doing? sam and i ran into her last night w/ her bf getting beat up by some drunk bastards

"Well then."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Just got a text from Marcus explaining some late night/early morning confusion." I showed Chris my phone.

"It's lucky that he was there."

I nodded. "You think we should tell Dan and Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we have to."

I sighed. "Not really looking forward to this, but here goes." I walked into the kitchen where Phil was making coffee and toast.

"You guys want anything?" Phil asked.

"Tea for me, please," I said, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Same," Chris said, sitting in the other seat.

"Where's Dan?" I asked; pretty sure he'd like to know this first...

"Messing with his Hobbit Hair and Kenzie's in the shower."

"Right." I slurped my tea.

"You guys don't have the camera out right?" Dan said walking in wearing his llama hat.

"Not yet," Chris said. "Take that llama hat off and I'll turn it on."

"Wait, we need to tell you and Phil something." Dan raised his eyebrows in question. I handed over my phone.

"Shit, what'd she do now?"

"Wasn't her, it was her boyfriend and his drunk friends," I explained.

"Is she injured?" Phil asked.

"I woke up to her in the kitchen with an ice pack on her wrist around 3:30 this morning. I figured I'd ask her about it later today, but then Marcus texted me, providing me with some explanation."

"Someone should talk to her," Chris suggested.

"I will," Dan said, grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet. Just then we heard the shower turn off down the hall.

(Mackenzie's POV)

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I open the door slightly, checking that no one was in the hallway before quickly heading into my room. I put on a pair of white skinny jeans, and a black and purple striped long sleeved shirt. I sat on the floor, brushing out my hair, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Dan opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey, you can come in you know, I don't usually bite."

"Except for that one time when you were like, six..."

"That's why I said usually. Can I put my hair up, or does it have to be down and unstraightened?"

"Down and unstraightened." He sat down on the window seat. "Look, Mac, um... what happened last night with you and Collin?"

"What do you mean, we went and got shakes and then walked around a bit," I said, pulling down the sleeves down a little further.

"Well, um, Pj got a text from Marcus asking if you were ok..."

"Oh yeah, I saw him and Sam Pepper and I sorta fangirled and banged my wrist into a lampost," I lied smoothly, or at least I hoped so, "Nyan cat or Totoro earrings?"

"Totoro; but the text said something about Collin getting beat up..."

"Hmm, that's weird. It must of happened after I left. I'll ask him about it today." I said, turning my back towards Dan, acting like I was looking for something in my closet, knowing that if he saw me he would know I was lying.

"Mac, stop lying and tell me what happened. I'm not mad, I'm just worried."

"I'm not lying," I said with my back turned to him.

"Mac."

"Dan."

"Don't lie to me. Please."

"Honestly it's nothing, can we just drop it," I said turning around to face him.

"Ok," he said, sighing. "Phil's making breakfast if you want any," he said wearily.

"Trust me, if it was something big I'd talk to one of you about it," I said giving him a hug even though I only came up to around his shoulders.

"Ok," Dan said, sighing. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Savvy, now shoo, I need to do my makeup."

"Remember, don't straighten your hair!"

"Can I blow dry it?"

"I guess; it just can't be straight."

"Huffff fine, I'll be out in like five or ten."

"Ok." He finally left my room.

"Thanks dollface," I called after him before applying foundation, mascara and strawberry lip gloss. I decided to put my hair in a high bun even if they were going to make me take it out.

"Hey guys!" I said as I skipped into the kitchen.

"Nu-uh girl, that hair isn't going to work, take it out," Chris said it a snooty Capital like accent.

"Do I have toooooo?" I whined.

"Obviously; either take it down or we cut it off," Chris said, grabbing the kitchen sheers out of a drawer.

"You wouldn't dare," I said backing up a step.

"Don't push it; you gotta keep your hair down and unstraightened the entire day."

"Fine, but I will have to put it in a ponytail for chem lab," I said, taking my hair out of the bun and shaking it out so it fell in loose waves to the middle of my back.

"That's fine, but the rest of the day it's down," Chris said.

"I hate wet hair."

"Deal with it, Howell," Dan said, shaking his wet Hobbit Hair all over the place.

"See, you guys are lucky; you never had the feeling of like ten pounds of wetness on your head dripping down your shirt."

Chris spewed his coffee across the breakfast bar.

"OMG not like that, you pervert!"

Chris tried, and failed, to contain his laughter.

"You. Are. Perverted." I said hitting him on the shoulder with every word.

"And I take pride in that fact," Chris announced. Pj grinned.

"All of you are seriously perverted."

"Just realizing that, Mac?" Dan asked, also laughing.

"No, I just had a wish that you four would be less perverted; it didn't come true."

"Oh well. What should we do today?" Chris asked.

"I have class all day."

"Right, you're still in school," Dan smirked.

"Yeah, so...?"

"You better get going," Pj said. "Symes doesn't like it when people are late."

"Right, he is gonna be so mad at me for not turning in Blackbird-"

"I emailed it to him, like you asked," Pj said, slurping his tea. "He knows this situation. But he'll still want you on time for class."

"Thanks," I said giving him a hug, "Bye guys," I said, giving them all hugs before I headed out the door and to the lift with my backpack and laptop bag.

After one agonizing lift ride, a stop at Starbucks, a tube ride and one trek across campus, I made it to the English Language Department. I headed into the class and was the second one there for a change, YAY.

"Good morning, Miss Howell," Mr. Symes said from his desk. "Mr. Liguori sent me your final draft of Blackbird and explained what happened. I must say, this piece is fantastic!"

"Thanks, I just write what comes to mind."

"Well, I think this one is my favorite of yours so far; keep up the good work," Symes said smiling.

I nodded before setting up my laptop and my journal on a small table next to my favorite armchair near the window. That's right, we were the one class that didn't use desks, for it 'restricted our ability to think freely and be creative.'

"Hey, Autumn," I said to the other girl in the room.

"Hey, Kenz," Autumn said, not looking up from her keyboard. I leaned over trying to see what she was doing, but she exited out of the window too quickly, leaving only a blank word document open.

"Hacking more websites?" I whispered.

"Maybe... what's it to you?" she asked defensively.

"My girl, chillllllllll," I said dragging out the 'l'.

"You've gone American on me," she said with a smirk.

"It happens sometimes, I think it just confuses most people."

"HI! OMG Mackenzie I heard what happened, that must be so hard for you. I'm always here if you want to talk or something," May gushed as she sat down in the other armchair next to Autumn. We both glared at her.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted some space?" Autumn asked her coldly.

"Oh no she didn't," I said snapping my fingers in a zed formation.

"I told you, there is a hint of Haromony (harryXhermione) in the books, and the movies! And Rowling said herself she thought about killing Ron. I personally think he should have died in the first year!" Tommy argued as he walked in with Melanie.

"If Ron died in the first book, then I would never have read the rest. Imagine what would have happened to the Weasley clan! Devastated! Percy would've blamed himself and committed suicide-"

"He should have, he was a freaking twat!"

"No argument there, but still - you can't kill off Ron."

"He was absolutely useless, a total wanker if you ask me."

"Fine, you keep thinking that," Melanie said, "you're such a Hufflepuff," she muttered.

"Hey, no Hufflepuff discrimination," I called across the room to them.

"Sorry, but he's such a devout Ravenclaw he takes it as an insult," Melanie explained.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" May asked, earning her glares from all over the room.

"Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders," I said, standing up before sitting down again. Melanie clapped her hands over her mouth to stop her laughter.

"High five for awesome quoting," she said.

"I don't get it," May said.

"I want her out now! Just leave!" Tommy said.

"I second that," Benny said, entering and whipping off his scarf.

"I third that," Caroline agreed.

"Play nice, children," Mr. Symes said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"But professor, she doesn't know what Harry Potter is," Melanie whined in an extremely posh accent.

"The books are on the bookcase if she wanted to read them; and she never said she didn't know who the Boy Who Lived was, she just doesn't know what a Hufflepuff is. There is a great difference, my dear."

"Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders," I said again, but this time John said it with me.

"And now she knows; shall we start class, everyone?"

"Tim and Abby aren't here yet," Caroline said.

"Good point; we'll wait for the lovebirds to arrive." Mr. Symes went back to reading his paper.

"Not to be awkward or anything," Benny started, "but how gross was the body? Where are you living now? Did you get any pictures? Were you arrested? Can you lick your elbow? Were you interrogated? Are you going to write a story about it?"

"Really gross; with my brother; nope thank god; no, but close; no; yes; maybe, I'm still recovering."

"What the hell Benny, you just can't go around asking people stuff like that!" Autumn said.

"It's cool, any last question or the topics closed FOREVER!"

"Why is your hair down?" Abby asked, walking in hand in hand with Tim.

"Er, I lost a dare with my brother and his friends and me Dan, Phil and Chris have to leave our hair unstraightened all day and I can't put it up."

"That must suck," Caroline commented.

"Okay, enough about Miss Howell's hair. We are starting a new topic today. Due on Christmas Eve, I want a 50 page story that must contain magic, a new type of animal, three movie references, a cat, a holiday, time travel, and a happy memory from your childhood," Mr. Symes said writing the requirements on the board. Everyone was either typing what he said, or writing it into notebooks like I was.

"You will also need a broken relationship, a working relationship, a needy child, a character with an addiction, and a mary-sue who you may not kill off," he added, giving Tommy a stern look at the end.

"I want a rough outline by lets say... Thursday, Friday by the latest," Mr. Symes said before picking up his newspaper and going back to reading. After a few minutes he looked up and said, "all of your mentors are out of class right now if you would like to discuss things with them."

We took that as our cue to leave. Everyone packed up their computers and headed out to find their mentors. I texted Pj: New assignment where r u?

And in less than five minutes, I got a reply

"Still at dans place editing stuff"

"C u in 10"

I got back on the tube and retraced my steps from the morning, except foregoing the Starbucks this time.

* * *

**A/N so hey guys! Tell me what your thinking! yeah, good so review review review lovies.**


	9. Chapter 9

(Phil's POV)

"Hey guys," Mackenzie said, walking into the flat. I looked up from my computer.

"I thought you had classes all day?" I asked.

"I do, but we got a new writing assignment and I was told to find Pj."

That's right, he's her writing mentor or something; I nodded.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in Dan's room editing with Dan and Chris."

"Thanks," she said before skipping down the hallway. I followed her to Dan's room. She was setting up her laptop on the floor while Pj read something in a notebook, with Chris and Dan reading over his shoulder.

"Damn girl, that is going to be one messed up story," Dan said.

"That's pretty manageable," Pj said at the same time.

"I'm mostly worried about the mary-sue and the cat," Mackenzie said.

"What if you made everyone cats? Not like Doctor Who Cat-nuns, but like its all from the perspective of cats?" Pj suggested.

"Still, were not even allowed to kill the mary-sue," Mackenzie huffed.

"What the actual fuck are you two going on about?" Dan asked.

"Her story requirements," Pj said, looking at the page in her notebook. "She needs a mary-sue that she can't kill off. Damn."

"Thanks to Tommy who killed his mary-sue in the first chapter two assignments ago."

"And I applaud him for doing so," Pj said. "I need to sit in on one of your classes." He thought for a second. "Oh! How 'bout you make the mary-sue so mary-sueish that Symes will want you to kill her off in your next assignment?"

"That is brilliant. And if you sat in on one of our classes, you would meet a real life mary-sue who doesn't know what a freaking hufflepuff is."

Pj gasped. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A HUFFLEPUFF IS?!"

"Nope, and Symes won't let us vote her out of the class."

"I better have a talk with Symes, then," Pj decided, pulling out his phone.

"I think they're aliens from a different planet," Dan stage whispered to me.

I nodded. "We must eliminate them before they destroy the world."

"On three we attack, Phil you get Mac, and Dan and I will get Pj, we have to disable their creativeness," Chris commanded.

"Right," Dan agreed. "One, two, THREE!"

Dan and Chris ran at Pj and tackled him to the ground while I tackled Kenzie. Dan, being the neat freak he is, left Totoro on the floor; I, being the klutz that I am, tripped over it, making Kenzie and I tumble onto the bed, me landing on top. She looked up at me, her bright green eyes wide with surprise and her perfect lips formed an 'o' in surprise matching the look in her eyes.

No, Phil, what are you thinking, she's Dan's sister. And she has a boyfriend.

But Dan said he'd probably break up with her soon...

Stop it, Phil; if anything she's going to fall for Pj, just give it up now.

"AHHHHH HELP GET OFF ME!" Pj shouted from the ground. Chris promptly sat on his stomach.

"NEVER!" Chris shouted.

"MOVE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BARF ALL OVER YOU!"

"Ok then," Chris said moving to sit above his head, pinning his hands above his head as Dan pinned his legs down.

"Phil?" I heard Kenzie question beneath me, "What's going on?"

I quickly rolled off. "Erm, Chris decided we should destroy you aliens before you take over the world."

"How am I an alien? You guys are aliens; you can eat like a ton of food in one meal."

I shrugged. "Well you were talking about mary-sues and cats and and and..."

"Did you read the whole list?" she asked, handing me her notebook.

"No..." I read through the requirements for her newest assignment. "Fifty pages?! Holy lions, that's a lot of words."

"That depends if you write dialog or not; one girl, Autumn, refuses to write any quotation marks, and Benny only writes in dialog."

"Still that's like, infinity million words."

"True, normally we only write like 30 page compositions."

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" Pj shouted again. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU PEEJ!" Kenzie shouted before tackling Dan away from Pj.

"My savior!" Pj swooned, falling into Kenzie's arms.

"YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY MAC, RUE IT!" Dan shouted.

"QUICKLY! TO THE KITCHEN!" Chris shouted, running out of the room. Pj, Kenzie and I started running towards the kitchen with Dan chasing after us.

"To the lounge!" Pj shouted once we reached the kitchen. "Don't let Dan know where we are, secrecy is the key!"

"He soooo heard that, we should go back to his room," Kenzie suggested. Chris nodded and ninja rolled into the hallway. Everyone followed suit until we were back into Dan's room and we locked the door.

"Now I want food, dammit," Chris said, leaning against the door.

"I have Nerds and Hershey bars," Kenzie said.

"Sorry, what?"

"Candy, I have candy."

"Gimme gimme gimme!"

"Here," Kenzie said, handing over what looks like a small colorful box and a few, like ten, chocolate bars.

"Jesus, how much candy do you carry with you?" Pj asked, his eyes widening at the stash.

"Enough, I don't like coffee," Kenzie explained.

"Touche."

"How do you not like coffee?" I asked.

"This is gonna make me sound like a kid, but it taste really gross."

"Maybe SHE'S the alien," Chris mused, assuming a 'thinking pose.'

"It is gross, then again, I have the taste buds of a ten year old."

"Guys, it's lonely out here," Dan whined from the other side of the door. "I won't kill anyone or make mass genocide, I promise."

"'Do you swear on Delia Smith?" I asked.

"I swear on Delia Smith's Cooking Bible, and Delia Smith, and her mum, and her mum's placenta."

"Fine," I said opening the door.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I know this is a bit late, but I delayed posting it for a while to see what kind of response it was getting. So far like nothing... :(... but anyway I'll keep posting, but go down there and leave me a review if you don't like something or want something changed, I'm very open to suggestions. You could even be featured, or a name you like if you ask nice enough. But enough of me, just keep reading and stay gold.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Mackenzie's POV)

"Who's Delia Smith?" I asked as Phil opened the door.

"WHO'S DELIA SMITH?!" Dan asked incredulously. "Only the GREATEST COOK WHO EVER LIVED!"

"Is he serious?" I asked Phil.

"Yup," Phil said. "Maybe we should make one of her recipes to show Kenzie how epic Delia Smith is," Phil suggested.

"Brownies, we're so making brownies. And I think we have everything for brownies," Dan said.

"Brownies it is. C'mon, Kenzie," Pj said, dragging me into the kitchen with him. "What do we need?"

"175g plain flour...1 tsp baking powder... 325g caster sugar..." Dan walked around the kitchen grabbing everything from the cabinets and leaving it on the counter. "275g of dark chocolate... 275g of unsalted butter...4 large eggs...1 tsp of vanilla essence..."

"Preheat the oven, Christopher," Dan commanded.

"Where's our greasing paper stuff?" Phil asked.

"Yes the lubricating paper... here, Pj, lubricate the pan with the paper."

"Omg you guys are crazy," I said, trying to hold back my laughter. I had forgotten how British people cook, and it was crazy.

"Right, now we need to beat the egg lightly. Don't Chris Brown the egg," Dan warned everyone. "Then you put in that stuff that is milked from a fairy... VANILLA ESSENCE."

"Really? Really, Dan?"

"Really. This is Serious Business."

"You guys are insane, absolutely mental," I said, laughing now. Normally, if me and my friends wanted brownies we would have made them from the box.

"Now we sift the flour and baking powder," Phil said, measuring each into a large bowl.

"Sift it, sift it, yeah yeah yeah sift it. Work those muscles, Phil," Dan said while dancing around the kitchen.

"I feel so non-british right now."

"Shush you, try to have fun." Chris grabs the chocolate. "Here, break that into smaller pieces so we can put it in the bain marie and melt it with the butter and make it yummy."

"That bowl won't be big enough," I said watching Dan grab a bowl.

"But we are peasants, we don't have a larger bowl to fit on our pot of water," Dan reminded me.

"Okay, peasant." I rolled my eyes at his references to his secondary school teacher.

"Ignoring the insult... put the chocolate into the bowl minion!" Dan said to Phil.

"I am NOT a minion," Phil said, but put the chocolate in the bowl.

"Now we add the butter... that's your job Minion #2," Dan said to Pj.

"It's going to overflow," I protested.

"It didn't overflow the last time we made them, it's fine," Phil said. "Now we take it off the heat and add the sugar."

"How did it not overflow? What about physics?"

"The laws of physics don't apply in this kitchen. Quick mix it before it overflows!" Chris said, pouring in the sugar. Phil started mixing everything together.

"Now we add it to the floury mixture." Phil grabbed a mixing spoon. "Here, you mix it while I pour it in," he instructed me.

"Ok," I said taking the spoon and mixing while he poured in the chocolate mixture.

"And now the lightly Chris Browned eggs," Dan said, also pouring them in.

"There, its all mixed together, now what?" I asked.

"Now we pour it into the pan with the lubricated paper," Dan said, bringing the tray over.

"I cannot pour it, someone else should," I said.

"Fine, I'll do it," Dan said. I handed the bowl over to Dan, who poured it in the tray that Phil was holding.

"Now we put it in the heated receptacle of destiny." Phil slid the tray into the oven.

"And we wait 20 to 25 minutes until the top is firm and the middle is squishy," Dan said, setting his laptop as a timer.

"We can watch half of a Buffy episode," Phil said, running to the lounge.

"But then its a cliffhanger and will never finish it, we should watch Pokemon," Pj said following.

"Fineeeeee," Phil sighed, but put in a Pokemon episode.

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was," Dan started singing.

"To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause," Phil joined in.

"I will travel across the land searching far and wide," I sang with them.

"Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside, POKEMON, gotta catch them all, it's you and me, I know it's my destiny, POKEMON, oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon, gotta catch them all, a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Come with me, the time is right There's no better team Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream," we finished, falling on the couches laughing. Right as the episode finished Dan's laptop rawred, meaning the timers was up.

"TO THE OVEN!" Phil donned the oven mitts and pulled out the tray. "LOOK AT IT! IT'S SO AMAZINGGGGGGG!"

"Can we eat it now?" Dan asked, reaching towards the tray.

"No, they have to cool," Phil said, swatting Dan's hand away. I looked at Dan to see if he remembered what we used to do when our mum said the exact same thing. He gave me a slight nod and our plan went into action.

"Philllllllllllllllll, why do they have to cool?" I asked distracting Phil away from the brownies.

"Do you want to burn yourself?" Pj asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said as Dan went behind Phil and grabbed the tray of brownies.

"Is that even a prop - hey DAN you cannot steal the brownies!" Phil said, noticing Dan.

"RUN MAC!" Dan said, handing the brownies to me. I grabbed a knife and headed towards Dan's room. I heard them running behind me, so as soon as Dan entered the room he shut the door and locked it.

"Mission accomplished," I said, grinning at the brownies.

"DAN OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN YOU COME OUT I WILL TOUCH YOUR NECK!" Phil shouted through the door.

"You wouldn't dare," Dan called back while cutting the brownies into squares.

"Oh, I will, Dan," Phil threatened. "Don't you dare doubt me."

"What about Mac, she was half of it?" Dan asked as he passed me a brownie. "I bet this will be the best brownie you ever had."

"I'll sit on her and force her to watch Twilight," Chris said. "Now come out and give me the brownies."

"Plan B?" I whisper-asked; Dan nodded. We took all the brownies out of the pan and put them on a plate, and hid the plate under Dan's bed.

"Ok, we're coming out," Dan said, opening the door holding the empty tray.

"You ate all the brownies?!" Phil made a sad/really pissed off face. "I HATE YOU!" he said, trying not to laugh. "You guys are such pigs!"

"We could not eat all of the brownies, but we could take all of the brownies out of the tray and put them on a plate," Dan said smirking.

"That's just mean," Pj said, pouting. Dan went and got the brownies and we all headed back to the kitchen.

"It's not like we've done that a million times," I said, reassuring Pj, Phil and Chris.

"How did your parents ever manage you two?" Phil asked.

"We're not really sure," Dan said, passing me, Pj, Chris, and Phil a brownie and taking one for himself. "You ready for the most amazing brownie EVER?"

"I'm sure it's not going to be THAT amazing," I said doubtfully.

"You just have to try it," Phil said.

"Ok, here it goes," I said taking a bite of it; it was pretty amazing, but I couldn't let them know that. "Eh."

"Eh? Eh?! EH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, EH?!" Dan demanded. "These are the bestest brownies EVERRRR!"

"I've had better," I said trying to contain my laughter.

Dan holds up a hand. "Well, ex-CUSE me!"

"I guess if I had to rank them, they'd be in the top five, maybe top three."

"You are a disgrace to human life," Phil declared, grabbing another brownie. "Delia Smith will haunt you forever."

"But what about like Rachel Ray, or Bobby Flay?" I questioned them.

"Who?"

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot cooking people."

"They are no match to Delia Smith, end of story," Dan said, taking a third brownie.

"OMG how can you eat so fast?" I asked; I was halfway through my first brownie, "You're going to be sick."

"It's worth it."

"Really? Is it really?" I asked all four of them.

"It is," they all replied.

"Eww, just eww."

Just as Phil was about to say something, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm telling you, this was a stupid idea-"

"It wasn't a stupid idea when we were walking across the quad, now shut up." They knocked again. As soon as I heard those voices, I facepalmed the breakfast bar with my head.

"Hey, careful with the breakfast bar," Dan said, walking to the door.

"No don-" I started, but it was too late; he open the door, and there was Tommy and Melanie arguing.

"I KNEW IT!" Melanie said, jumping up and down.

"And who are you...?" Dan asked.

"That's Melanie and Tommy," I said, giving each of them a hug.

"And they are...?" Phil asked, joining us at the door.

"They're in my writing class, and now they're my stalkers I guess."

"We are NOT stalkers, we just were curious on who you were living with," Tommy said.

"Right, that's my brother Dan, his roommate Phil, my writing mentor Pj, and the random hobo who follows Pj around," I said pointing everyone out.

Melanie kept bouncing up and down. "I knew it I knew it I knew it! I informed you thusly, Thomas."

"Fine, you win, here," Tommy said handing over a five pound note.

Melanie grinned. "Kenzie talked about losing a bet with her brother so she, Dan, Phil and Chris had to wear their hair unstraightened all day. We were wondering if it was THE Dan, Phil and Chris. We were right."

"Yes, we are THE Dan Phil and Chris," Dan said.

"Can I have a hug?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, yes you can," Dan said, giving her a bear hug

Melanie bit her lip so she wouldn't scream.

"You want a picture with the Fantastic Foursome?" Phil offered.

"YES!" Melanie pulls out her phone and handed it to me.

"On three," I said as they all stood around Melanie, "One... two... three."

"I thought it was 'on placenta?'"

"Placentas are gross."

"That's it. You're officially disowned," Dan announced.

"Not my fault that I learned what a placenta was when I was eight and it was gross."

"Not my fault you listened and took me seriously."

"You told your sister what a placenta was when she was eight?!" Phil asked.

"What? I was ten, don't you start judging me."

"How did you know a placenta was when you were ten?"

"Erm..."

"Don't ask," I said.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Class at twelve-thirty, remember?"

"Right, I just need to grab my computer and stuff," I said, running into Dan's room.

Pj followed me.

"Hey, can you grab my notebook?" I asked as I stuff my computer in my bag.

"Yeah... here it is."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the notebook from him.

"I'll help you with writing stuff when you get back."

"Thanks, I should be back around four, unless I run into Collin."

Pj gave a small sigh. "Let us know what your plans are; we'll probably be here all day eating brownies."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah... I might sleep or something... I'm gonna kill Marcus for making me wake up so early."

"He texted you?"

"Yeah."

"What he say?" I asked hoping my lie with Dan wasn't ruined by Marcus.

Pj pulled out his phone. "Here, you can read it." Hey hows that kid sister of dan's doing? sam and i ran into her last night w/ her bf getting beat up by some drunk bastards

Shit, Dan knew I was lying; great just great.

"We should get back with the others," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Right," Pj said, walking out after me. "I'll see you later."

"Yup, you guys done fangirling?" I asked Melanie.

"Ma gurl, a fangirl never stops fangirling. But yeah, otherwise we'll be late for Chem."

"Well you don't need to fangirl over my brother, that's just gross."

"I can fangirl over other people, right?"

"Yes, just not Dan," I said as we walked towards the lift, waving at the guys as we left. Tomm had a slight frown on his face.

"You OK, kid?" Melanie asked him.

"Hmm? Yeah I am, just hungry," he said vaguely. Melanie gave him a suspicious look before shrugging.

"Did I tell you I met Sam Pepper and Marcus FREAKING Butler?!" I asked, jumping up and down fangirling.

"YOU DIDN'T! OMG NO WAY I AM SO JELLY OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Melanie said.

"They saved me from the stupid drunk rugby team."

"Kenz, I'm just saying this 'cause I care about about you, but I don't think Col- OMGOMGOMGOMG ITS MARCUS BUTLER AND SAM PEPPER AND ALFIE DAVIES OMGOMGOMG!"

"OMGOMGOMGOMG ITS A FANGIRL AND ANOTHER GUY AND MACKENZIE OMGOMGOMG!" Marcus said, jumping up and down.

"Dude, your going to scare them," Sam said.

"Sam, they're fangirls, they don't get scared," Marcus said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I think you scared the guy," Alfie said.

"Can I have a hug? And a picture?" Melanie asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure," Marcus said. I took Melanie's phone from her again.

"So how's your boyfriend doing?" Sam asked after the picture.

"I actually haven't seen him yet," I said biting my lip, "I should probably do that."

"Shit, what time is it?" Melanie frantically asked.

"12:28," Tommy read off his phone. "Fuck, we're gonna be late."

"Montague is going to kill us," Melanie said, freaking out.

"Chill, we'll say we went off campus for lunch or something and the tube broke," I said, trying to come up with some excuse.

"Hey, Marcus, do you have Francis the Old Man Costume in your bag of crap?" Sam asked.

"Er, yeah, why?"

Sam smirked. "Cue the creepy old guy they've been trying to get rid of for almost an hour...?"

"That is brilliant," Alfie declared.

"Wait, what?" Melanie and I asked at the same time.

"We're giving you guys an excuse for being late," Sam said, grabbing clothes and a mask out of Marcus's bag. "You saw the old man prank videos, right?"

"Obviously."

"Right, I dress up as Francis, you get to class as fast as possible, you tell your teach that you were trying to get rid of a crazy old man; if he doesn't believe you, text me and I'll show up in full Francis regalia and prove your teach wrong."

"Wait why would you want to help us?" Tommy asked.

"'Cause I'm a nice guy and you ladies are fans," Sam said. "And Francis is awesome."

"Thank you so much," I said, giving each of them a hug.

"Ok, right, lets get going!" Sam quickly changed and transformed into Francis the Old Man.

"Wait, are you going to film this?" I asked as we started walking towards the tube station.

"Ok, so right now, we're heading to a friends college campus," Alfie spoke into the camera. "Apparently she's like majorly late for class, so we're gonna help her out a little, with our favorite old man-"

"FRANCIS!" Sam shouted at the camera.

"To my defence, I was making brownies," I said.

"Yeah you were," Melanie said, winking crazily.

"Hey, I was," I protested, "They were Delia Smith brownies-"

"NO WAY YOU MADE DELIA SMITH BROWNIES WITH THE FOURSOME I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY JELLY RIGHT NOW."

"I still don't get what the big deal is with Delia Smith."

Melanie gaped at me. "Delia Smith is like, Goddess of Cooking. If she was Greek, and born 25 gajillion years ago, she would bee the Greek goddess of Cooking. No question about it."

"Guys, stop fighting, we all know Kenzie is really an American, and we're here," Tommy said, stepping between us.

"I AM not American!" I said.

"Keep telling yourself that, love," Marcus said with a wink.

"I'm not, but anyway I don't have your number to text you guys if we need Francis."

"Right, here," Marcus said, putting his number into my phone.

"Thanks."

"C'mon Kenz, stop flirting with every guy you meet," Tommy said, dragging both me and Melanie into the classroom.

"Care to explain why you three are late?" Mr. Montague asked once we entered.

"There was a creepy old man stalking us and we were trying to get rid of him but he wouldn't leave us alone," I said. Montague gave us a very suspicious look.

Right on cue, Sam, er Francis, knocked on the door.

"Ah, there's my beautiful...granddaughter!" Francis said, walking over to give Melanie a hug. She quickly moved out of reach.

"He's been following us for the past hour," Melanie said to Montague. "Care to help us?"

"He's probably harmless, you guys are overreacting."

"Oh, thank goodness you found him!" Marcus exclaimed, running into the room. "I'm so sorry about him; he's my grandfather and I'm supposed to be showing him around but I lost track of him, and he has Alzheimer's..." Marcus gave a 'if you know what I mean' look to Montague. "Come on, Francis, time we got you back home."

As Marcus was talking, 'Francis' came over and sat next me and started stroking my hair.

"Francis," Marcus said more firmly, "It's time for us to go."

"Pretty.." 'Francis' mumbled, only moving closer to me.

"Francis," Marcus said warningly.

"Er... help?" I said, moving backwards but ending up against a wall.

"We're leaving, Francis," Marcus said, pulling Sam away and out of the classroom. "Sorry!" he shouted before closing the door.

"Told you so," Tommy said from his seat behind me.

"Told me what?" Melanie asked.

"Not you, Montague."

"Kenzie, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, just a little freaked."

"I'll explain it all later," Melanie whispered with a smirk.

"Was that Sam Pepper?" Autumn whispered to me while taking notes.

"Er..."

"It was, wasn't it? OMG that's so totally awesome."

"Shhs, we can't fangirl now," I said, covering her mouth with my hand.

* * *

**A/N basically everything i needed to say was in the last authors note so enjoy and review, and some good stuff is about to come up, so be prepared**


	11. Chapter 11

(Marcus's POV)

Once we left the classroom, Sam ripped the mask off and died of silent laughter. "That's was fucking awesome!" he whispered. "The teach totally fell for it! Oh man, that's being uploaded tonight."

"Hey, you think Melanie's single?" Alfie asked.

"My dear Alfred, if she's single now, she won't be for long; did you see the way the other kid was looking at her? He totally fancies her," I said.

"What about Kenzie?" Alfie asked.

"She dating a total chav," Sam said, "Big, muscular, rugby player with drunk friends."

"She's gonna end up with a YouTuber," I predicted.

"Well yeah, she's living with the Foursome basically; my money's on Pj, personally," Sam commented, stripping off Francis.

"If she goes to the party on Saturday, she's going to be overwhelmed, maybe we can see which one she fancies the most," Alfie suggested.

"Alfie, one does not simply ask a girl who she fancies and expects a straight answer. It just doesn't work," I said.

"Not asking her, but observing her; she's bound to flirt with people, and maybe we could get a game of Spin the Bottle going," Alfie corrected.

I shrugged. "Can't hurt."

"My money's still on Pj."

Saturday, Neri-Cool Location, 5:30 PM

(Jack Harries(JacksGap) POV)

"Hey, Alex, did you grab the tequila out of our car?" I asked. Alex nodded.

"Don't you think three bottles might have been slightly... excessive?"

"Not at all," I replied, grinning. "There's gonna be a lot of us here: me, Finn, Carrie, Zoe, Charlie, Bryarly, Marcus, Alfie, Caspar, Ben, Hazel, Sam, and the Foursome. Along with Dan's sister."

"What about her boyfriend, the rugby-playing hunk?" Finn asked.

"He's a chav, he's not coming," Sam clarified.

"And she tweeted something about him getting injured at practice this morning," Marcus added.

"What a wuss." I lined up glasses on the table. "How many people is that again?"

"A lot, but Phil doesn't drink," Charlie said.

"And neither does Sam," Marcus added.

"Can you even play rugby?" Carrie asked.

"Obviously, 'cause we're such manly men," Alex boasted. Charlie rolled his eyes.

*DING DONG*

"Now I wonder who that could be..." Charlie mused as he walked to the door; I followed with glasses of adult beverages.

"Hey guys! C'mon in!" Charlie said, holding the door open for Caspar, Ben, Hazel and Zoe. "Go tell Alfie is wife is here," he said to me with a smirk. Zoe pouted and punched him on the arm.

"Hardy-freaking-har, McDonnell," she said, walking towards the kitchen.

*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DO-*

"Jesus Christ, you only had to do it once!" Alex said, opening the door to reveal Chris still poking the doorbell button. The rest of the Foursome and a rather attractive girl stood behind him.

"Finn, you got the shot glasses?" I asked.

"Yeah, right over here," Finn called from somewhere in the house.

"Well, head towards the sound of my voice with six glasses and a bottle of something," I instructed.

"Okie dokie," Finn said, turning a corner and coming into the main entrance hall.

"Pour them and I'll serve 'em."

"Is that Dan's sister?" Finn asked while pouring the shots.

"Yup."

"She's kinda hot."

"Yup."

"Is that what Dan would be as a female?"

"Probably."

"Is it bad that I would want to bang a female Dan?" he asked warily, downing a shot.

"Probably, since the equivalent of that can most likely here you," Marcus said, grabbing a shot glass.

"Right, I'll shut up," Finn said, handing me the rest of the glasses.

"Ok, so we're taking bets, which YouTuber do you think she'll end up with?" Sam asked, declining the offered glass. "My five pounds are on Pj."

"Hmm, thats a hard one; I think Phil," I said, after thinking for a moment.

"My money's on Phil's mum," Carrie said, also taking a shot.

"She's not even on YouTube," Marcus argued.

"Yeah she is; she's been on Phil's videos a few times, it works."

"I doubt that will happen," Sam said.

"Doubt what will happen?" Pj asked, stepping inside and taking a glass.

"That Dan will ever get over Delia Smith," Marcus lied.

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen," Pj agreed, downing the shot.

"So what's his sister's name?" Finn asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" a voice asked from behind us, scaring the freaking shit out of us, I might add.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked.

"Kenzie. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I said, grinning. "I'm Jack."

"And that's Finn and that's Carrie, and Marcus and Sam and Pj," Kenzie finished, introducing everyone.

"Hey, she knows her YouTubers!" Charlie said, walking over to me to take a glass.

"Care for a drink, Kenzie?" I asked, offering her the last glass.

"No thanks," Kenzie said.

"She has the taste buds of a ten year old, she doesn't even like coffee," Dan said, taking the last glass.

"Hey, I wanted that," I said, pouting.

"Too bad," Dan said, downing the whole thing before giving me back the cup, "You can have the glass."

"Gee, thanks Dan," I said, looking at the glass. "It's covered in Howell slobber, you can keep it."

"Or you could sell it on Ebay," Dan said, walking more into the party.

I fake gagged and set the glass in the sink; no need for male Howell slobber. When I turned back around, Kenzie and Pj had also disappeared.

"So, Kenzie and Pj need a ship name..." Sam started.

"God, you're acting like they're already together," I said. "But they do need a name..."

"Well he fancies her, obviously," Marcus said.

"How do you mix stuff with Pj? That like, doesn't work," Finn complained.

"Well there's KickTheStickz, does she have a channel?" Carrie asked.

"I dunno, I don't think so," Marcus said, thinking.

"MAC WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE!?" Dan exclaimed from the lounge.

"Nothing!" Kenzie yelled back.

"KickTheKenzie?" Sam asked.

"KickTheMac!" I said. "Computer jokes are never funny, but it works."

"It sounds like we're supporting computer abuse," Finn said.

"Who doesn't?"

"I still believe it will be Phil," Finn said, "AmazingKenzie."

"I agree," Carrie said. "Is there an official person running the bet?"

"I think Alfie is," Sam said.

"Alfie!" Carrie shouted across the lounge.

"What?" Alfie asked as he walked over to our group.

Carrie walked over. "Put me down for five pounds on Phil."

"Any other bets?" Alfie asked, taking Carrie's money.

'"Not yet, unless you don't already have Sam and me down for Pj," I said.

"I do, any other people we're asking?"

"Let's go ask Alex and Charlie," Sam said dragging me and Alfie towards the two.

"Hey, you guys know Kenzie, right? Dan's sister?" I started. They both nodded.

"We're taking bets, which YouTuber do you think she'll end up with?" Sam asked, cutting to the chase.

Alex looked around the room slowly. "I'm going with Marcus on this one," he said, pulling out a five pound note.

"I can't even think of a ship name for that Kencus ...Marnz..." Sam said.

"We're using the channel names, duh," I said. "It would be KenzieButlerTV."

"That sounds like we're married," Marcus pouted, "And she doesn't have a channel."

"We used channel names for Phil and Pj; we could call it MarcusHowellTV," Finn said with a smirk.

"That sounds like Dan, I'll ship that," Charlie said.

"Right, do we have a date the ship has to have sailed by?" Alfie asked.

"Well she does have a boyfriend..." Carrie said.

"Have you met him?" Sam asked, taking a sip of something... probably soda. "He's a big, blonde, buff rugby player who is gonna be out of the picture pretty soon."

"Well, Dan says he's gonna either cheat on her or dump her in about a month, but she always goes for the same type. Both Pj and Phil fancy her, I think," Chris said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Is that so?" Finn asked. "Looks like I'm gonna win that bet; Team Phil!"

"Team Pj's gonna win," I replied. "Did you see the way he's looking at her? I'm surprised he hasn't done anything about it yet."

"She has a boyfriend," Carrie reminded me.

"So?"

"So, if Dan is correct, once he dumps her, she's gonna be heartbroken and will need time to sulk and then get back on her feet, plus I think she thinks of Pj as a brother."

"We'll let time tell," Alfie said, "No pushing your ships to make sure you win the bet; that's cheating."

"As if we would cheat! What do you take us for?!"

"Irresponsible broke YouTubers."

"Touche."

"Can we pester Kenzie to find out who she likes?" Sam asked.

"Fine. But no changing her mind." Alfie shoved the money into his pocket. "Where'd you get the drink, Sam?"

"Er, someone somewhere," Sam said vaguely, "Let's go find that girl and pester her."

We meandered through the crowd until we found Kenzie with Zoe on one of the couches.

"So, Kenzie-"

"The topic of crushes came up-"

"And we were wondering-"

"Who you like?" Finn and I finished together.

"I have a boyfriend," Kenzie said.

"Well yeah, but who do you like?" Sam asked.

"You mean like all time YouTube crush?" Kenzie asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, something like that. Who is it?"

"Errr, American or British?" Kenzie asked, trying to avoid the questions.

"Like, in this building," Finn said, grinning.

"Fine, but fyi I was going to say Joey Graceffa, but here I guess maybe...errr... I'm not sure."

"Sure you're sure," Marcus said, joining us again. "Have a drink, it helps me make big decisions."

"I don't really drink."

"C'mon girl, you're not in 'merica any more, you can drink," Zoe said.

"Pick your poison," I said, leading her over to the table where Charlie had set up a mini bar in the lounge.

"I honestly have know idea about any of this," Kenzie said, looking completely lost.

"Give her a vodka on the rocks," Zoe instructed. "Now, if you've never done this before, I suggest sipping it. Unless you wanna go crazy then you can chug it."

"Er, okay," Kenzie said, taking a small sip.

"How's it taste, love?" I asked.

"Ok I guess, have have nothing to compare it to..." Kenzie trailed off.

"So... you're all time YouTube crush..." Marcus said.

"Joey Graceffa."

"In this building," he clarified.

"Hmmp, errr, who's here?"

"I have a list!" Charlie declared; he handed over a piece of paper. "Here."

"Hottest or all time crush, like fangirl stalkerish crush?"

"Both."

"Er hottest is Charlie, hands down, but crush is like P-"

"You guys can't get her drunk to win," Alfie said, cutting Kenzie off.

"YES I AM THE CHAMPION!" Charlie shouted.

"Wait, win what?" Kenzie asked, putting down the empty glass.

"Erm, nothing...?" Alfie said, making it more like a question than a statement.

"Whatever," Kenzie said, shrugging it off.

"Can the hottest guy in the building refill your glass for you?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Sure, thanks," Kenzie said, blushing slightly.

"Hey, quit that blushing; I'm a taken man, remember?"

"Yet you don't care about being called the hottest guy?" Finn asked.

"There's a difference between being called hot and being blushed over. Huge difference."

"Well, if she thinks your hot she's obviously going to blush; five pounds she's a fangirl and is internally dying," Marcus said.

Charlie gasped. "Is this true?!" he asked, being overly dramatic.

"Um, er yeah," Kenzie said, looking down at her feet.

"YAYYY A FAN!" Charlie ran around the table and gave Kenzie a huge hug. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"

"Well, I practically stalked all of you for most of highschool, and it would be creepy if I suddenly knew everything about you guys," Kenzie babbled on, "Basically, I wanted to meet you guys for you, not as a fan and YouTuber."

"Touche," Charlie said, nodding.

"Hey, Charlie, we're running low on Bourbon," Alex said, looking under the table.

"We'll go grab some more from our car," Finn said. "Wanna come with, Kenzie?"

"Sure," she said, following us towards the door.

"Oo, we also have Red Bull!" I said, jumping up and down in excitement. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Like you need more energy."

"Hey, Kenzie, you feeling alright?" I asked, looking at her leaning against the wall next to our car, looking sickly pale.

"Ye-" she started, before collapsing onto the pavement. Fuck.

"FINN!"

* * *

**A/N and its a cliffie...**

**so drop a review if you want more, thanks dollface and I'll see you either when I get a review, or in a week, but the chapter are written so review review review and stay gold and DFTBA and other stuff.**

**question: is there vlogbrothers fanfiction, I just thoought of that, if you know pm or review**


	12. Chapter 12

(Mackenzie's POV)

There was a beeping noise, and lots of yelling. I tried opening my eyes, but the light was really bright so I closed them again and instead focused on sound.

*7 hours later*

"Mackenzie, Mac, c'mon Mac you have to wake up," someone was saying, shaking my arm.

"The doctor said she had to wake up on her own, she has a concussion or something, and her body needs to rest." What the hell happened to me? I tried opening my eyes again, the light wasn't so bright this time, and I found I could leave my eyes open, but I still had know idea where I was, or who was even surrounding me. Was I abducted? Oh god, I was kidnapped by a bunch of dudes. I started freaking out and tried to move away from them but they were surround me everywhere. I'm gonna die. I know it; this is how I will die.

"Mac? You feeling any better?" I know him... think, Mac... think...

"DAN!" I shouted, remembering him. Maybe he was here to save me from everyone else. He was going to lose if a fight broke out and I wasn't going to be any help. Maybe we'll both die together. That would be nice, 'cept our parents would be really sad at the same time.

"Mac, calm down. You're gonna be fine," Dan said, giving me a hug.

"Their gonna kill us Dan," I whispered to him.

"Mac. Calm. Your. Tits."

"Why on earth would we kill her?" a voice said from behind Dan. I frowned; I know that person too...

"CHRIS!" I shouted again and he nodded.

"Guys, she probably has slight amnesia, and she's a writer, so her mind will think of the worst possible scenario that could happen, and then convince the rest of her brain that that is what's happening," another voice said, but I couldn't see this voice. Maybe it was in my head. Maybe they drugged me. I looked down at my wrist. They are drugging me. I started struggling to get the needle out of my wrist.

"Whoa, whoa, Mac, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you or anything," Dan said, stopping me from taking the needle out of my wrist. "I'm your brother, the rest of us are friends; don't you remember?"

"You and Chris maybe, the rest of them kidnapped me, and are going to beat you and Chris up for trying to save me. They're also drugging me," I said calmly.

"Told you writers were messed up," the voice in my head said again.

"Mac, stop jumping to conclusions. No one kidnapped you, you passed out at Alex's party, remember?" Dan said, looking worried.

"Then explain why I'm in a random place surround by guys?" I argued; why couldn't he just rescue me go back to his flat? He's a very bad hero.

"Mac, shut up. Use your brain. Think."

"I am thinking, you are a horrible hero." Dan sighed.

"Lemme try, Dan," the voice in my head said. Another person appears behind Chris. "Kenzie, think: Symes, May, Melanie and Tommy, Hufflepuff, new writing assignment due in December, Collin, party at the Neri-Cool Location, Jack and Finn and Zoe and Marcus," he said.

"That makes only 99% sense?" I said, wondering how he could lip-sync with exactly what the voice was saying, maybe he heard it too. They drugged more people.

"Hey, is she awake yet?" another voice asked from behind Dan; two identical guys run in.

"Hey, Kenzie, how ya feelin?" OH MY GOD.

"FINN!" Now I remember, "JACK!"

"Ha, she remeber me first," Finn said.

"That's 'cause you shoved your face in her face," Jack said, pouting. "You remember everything now?"

"Yeah, kinda, except those two," I said pointing at the two other guys in the room, one of them looked vaguely familiar and the other one heard the voice too.

The head-voice guy smirked. "I get it I see when I'm not wanted. I'll never ever ever beta a story for you EVER again; WE ARE DONE!" He dramatically flops into a chair.

"Pj...?" I asked hesitantly. Okay, so Pj and I have a psychic relation. That is so cool.

Pj raised his eyebrows. "Quit thinking about you're crazy idea that we're axe murderers who kidnapped you or something; it makes you frown too much," he said with a wink.

"I knew it," I smirk. We do have a psychic relation thingy.

"I feel so loved," the last guy said; why does he make me think of lions? I'll just call him lion boy in my head for now, that'll work. Maybe Pj will tell me who he is.

"Sorry, I honestly don't remember you, but you kinda remind me of lions if thats anything." I shrugged.

Lion boy grinned. "Think harder," Dan said.

"Ehh it hurts, can't he just be lion boy?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Please, it's easier."

"Nope, think really really really hard," Lion boy said. "Think Pokemon and brownies and... they shipped me with Dan..."

"PHIL!" I shouted, YAY I knew everyone.

"Do you remember anything else?" Phil asked. "Like, the party at Alex's or anything?"

"Jack wanted Red Bull...Charlie was hot...er...something about you shouldn't chug a drink unless you want to go crazy..." I listed everything I could remember, "and Cat-nuns, are there any Cat-nuns here?"

"That was a little earlier when we were talking about your newest writing assignment..." Pj replied. "And, you're in a hospital, fyi."

"So are there cat-nuns?" I asked again.

"No; this is a regular hospital, not a Doctor Who hospital."

"That sucks, there should be cat-nuns," I said while pouting.

"Yeah, well, cat-nuns are more terrifying than Phil's mum at that time of the month," Dan said, also sitting in a chair.

"Take that back!" Phil said.

"Never!" Dan said back.

"Shouldn't someone like get a doctor or something?" I asked.

"Call the Doctor, but Doctor What?" Pj sang, walking out of the room. "I'll go find someone..."

"Wait, everything makes sense now," Dan said. Phil gave him a confused look.

"When we were younger my mum would give us like tablets and cough medicine and stuff when we were sick or injured. But whenever Mac takes medicine it affects her like smoking like a ton of weed would affect us," Dan explained.

"SO she was basically high all the time?" A new guy asked, walking in. I instantly backed away from him, well as far away as you can when you're in a hospital bed. He smiled at me. Who the fuck is this guy?!

"You feeling any better, Kenzie?" he asked. I nod slowly.

"She might not remember you right away," Dan warned.

"Try saying stuff that'll trigger her memory," Pj suggested. He started walking closer to me.

"C'mon Kenzie, don't you remember me?" He asked before he kissed me. I turned my head and tried to push him away.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I shouted at him, slapping him across the face.

"I wouldn't really call that saying stuff to trigger her memory, but whatever," Pj mumbles under his breath, looking slightly happy; Phil looked pretty pleased too.

"C'mon baby," He said leaning in again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, freaking out.

"C'mon mate, let's wait outside," Jack said, walking out with Finn and the creeper.

"Mac, calm down, he's not here anymore, it's fine. Relax," Dan said, rubbing small circles on my back. I looked around at the four people in the room; they all looked secretly pleased.

"I take it you don't remember who your boyfriend is then?" Pj asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That creep is not my boyfriend. I'm single," I said, glaring through the small window into the hallway that showed Jack and Finn trying to calm him down with three other guys.

One of the three entered, a smile on his face. "She doesn't remember the rugby chav, eh?"

"Sam?" I guessed.

"Alright! I got remembered!" He gave me a high five.

"Wait, if she remembers Sam, would she remember how she met him?" Chris asked. I tried to think back to meeting Sam.

"Haven't I known all of you guys for a while, like at least six months or something." I said.

Sam shook his head. "No, I met you out on the streets of London while your boyfriend was getting beat up by his drunk rugby friends. Remember?"

"OMG you guys, I don't have a boyfriend," I sighed.

"Sure you don't," Pj said, flopping his head backwards on the chair to look at me upside-down. "I just heard about him Every. Five. Minutes. when you started dating."

"I have know idea what you're talking about, maybe it was another girl?" I asked, really confused. Why does everyone think I have a boyfriend, I've been single for like my whole life.

"Well I must say, this is some pretty fucked up shit," Sam declared.

"I'm so confused right now," I huffed.

"Excuse me! The rule is only two visitors at a time, gentlemen!" A very angry looking non-cat-nun-nurse stood in the doorway.

"C'mon guys lets go," Sam said, taking Chris and Phil with him, leaving only Pj and Dan.

The nurse went around checking my vitals and everything.

"The doctor will be in shortly to talk to you and these two," she said before walking out.

"I don't like doctors," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"But it's THE DOCTOR," Pj whisper/shouted, bouncing up and down.

"It doubt its THE Doctor," Dan said, "And why would he need to talk to us?"

I shrugged as the doctor walked in, and it wasn't THE Doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dufresne and you must be Miss Mackenzie's brother and boyfriend, how nice to meet you." Dr. Dufresne said shaking both of their hands.

"So we discovered what cause Mackenzie to pass out last night, she was malnutritious. By her levels it looked as if she was only eating about one meal a day at that." Dr. Dufresne said mostly to Dan and Pj.

Both of them gasped.

"I'm entrusting the two of you to make sure she eats at least three times a day. Now don't push her to eat a lot, but build up slowly, her body won't be used to have as much energy since it has been on survivor mode for what it seems to be at least since early September. She is ready to leave whenever, just go to the main desk and sign her out." Dr. Dufresne said before leaving.

"I told you so," Dan said, half glaring, half smiling.

"It's...er...I...um...you see...errr..." I said struggling to find the right words.

"What. The Actual. Fuck."

"Don't hate me," I squeaked, bring my knees up to my chest and curling up into a ball, hiding from both of them.

"I just don't get it," Dan said, looking really confused.

"I didn't...I wanted to be...smaller..." I said between tears mumbling the last word.

"I'm going to go sign you out," Dan said, walking out of the room.

"You know you're perfect just the way you are, right?" Pj said, giving me a hug. "We all love you and will love you no matter what."

"Do you remember what happened in September?" I asked.

"Erm... remind me."

"It was the first time we meet, well skyped technically. It was also the first time we meet in person."

Pj's eyes widened. "Oh god, this is all my fault, isn't it?"

"I... I just wanted to be perfect for you," I said, crying.

"Kenzie, you're already perfect," Pj said, hugging me even tighter. "I feel so terrible for putting you through this."

"I just didn't want you to think I was a stupid freshman and hate me," I said.

"Kenzie, think back to before September, like early August; when we first contacted like, ever. Do you remember what the first thing was that I asked you?"

I tried thinking back to then, but I couldn't, "No..."

"What's your opinion on birthdays?"

"I hate mine, and there too much drama involved," I answered.

"Exactly; then I told you about YouTube and a new video idea that I had, remember now?"

"Yeah..." I said. "Pj, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Pj, I real-" I started before Dan barged in.

"HEY! You're ready to leave, I think someone has your clothes, so go change."

"Here," Pj said, handing me some clothes while pushing Dan out of the room and pulling the small curtain over the small window so I could change. The clothes he handed me weren't the clothes I wore to the part;, instead it was a tank top, a hoodie, fuzzy pajama bottoms, and new underwear and bra. On top of the pile was a note say; Don't worry the boys didn't raid your closet, Phil took me and Carrie over to your flat to get clothes for you XOXO Zoe p.s. love ur room 3.

I put my hair up in a messy bun, and looked around the room for shoes and I found my grey uggs by the door; YAY. I walked out of the room and was shocked by the amount of people in the hallway: Phil, Dan, Pj, Chris, Sam, Marcus, Alfie, Jack, Finn, Alex, Charlie, Zoe, Carrie, Bryarly, and Melanie, Tommy and Autumn. And the creep was still here to.

"Hey..." I said gathering everyones attention. Autumn, Melanie and Tommy immediately got up and hugged me.

"OMG are you ok, we were so worried," Melanie said, hugging me again.

"She was, I knew you would be find kid," Tommy said, ruffling my hair.

"I heard the doctor, and I told you so I told you so I told you so," Autumn whispered in my ear, hugging me again.

"Hey Kenzie, if you remember everyone else, do you remember me?" the creeper guy asked me coming closer.

"N-no, I'm sorry I don't; I'm sure you're a great guy and all, but..." I was cut off by him.

"Here I have a few pictures on my phone that might remind you, let's go into another room and I'll show you," he said, dragging me back into the hospital room.

"If you scream-" Finn started.

"We're coming in there," Jack finished.

"All seventeen of us," Melanie added.

"Ok, listen to me Mackenzie, you are going to say you remeber me and everything will go back to normal, got it?" the creep growled at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am your boyfriend, and you should remeber me before any of those other people. I deserve to be remembered."

"For the millionth time, I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Fine. Mackenzie Sasha Howell, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No, you're a chav and ugly as hell," I said, storming out of the room.

"You bitch, I was the best thing that ever happened to you!" he screamed after me.

"Yeah right, if I ever did date you I must've been drunk when I agreed to it, and blind!"

"You were cheating on me weren't you, with one of these guys, or maybe all of these guys, you slut!"

"How can you say that?"

"You know what, I should be glad to be rid of a whore like you, goodbye Mackenzie," he said before slapping me and then walking towards the door.

* * *

**A/N no, i didn't disregard my prior authors note, but I did get a review so YAY! **


	13. Chapter 13

(Pj's POV)

"Here I have a few pictures on my phone that might remind you, let's go into another room and I'll show you," Collin said, taking Kenzie back into her room. I don't like this. I turned to Dan; he looked slightly worried, too.

"If you scream-"

"We're coming in there-"

"All seventeen of us." That makes me feel a bit better; at least I'm not the only one who is worried. As soon as they closed the door, Chris and, what's-her-name, Autumn, were at the door trying to listen in.

"What's happening?" Marcus asked.

Autumn frowned. "He wants her to remember but she doesn't - he's obviously jealous that we were remembered and he wasn't..." her eyes widened as she pulled herself and Chris away from the door just before Kenzie exited.

"You bitch, I was the best thing that ever happened to you!" Collin screamed at her.

"Yeah right, if I ever did date you I must've been drunk when I agreed to it, and blind!" Kenzie retorted back at him.

"You were cheating on me weren't you, with one of these guys, or maybe all of these guys, you slut!"

"How can you say that?" Kenzie asked, now looking hurt.

"You know what, I should be glad to be rid of a whore like you, goodbye Mackenzie," then that bastard slapped her. All of us either gasped or glared; that son of a bitch will never EVER touch her like that again. Sam's eyes burned with hatred as Collin walked past us. In a second everyone was in action, either chasing after Collin or rushing towards Mackenzie. Dan looked at me conflicted, like he wanted to go beat up Collin, but also wanted to stay with Kenzie.

"You go, I'll take care of her," I said, heading towards Kenzie. She was sitting on the floor clutching her check crying. I was the first to reach her so I sat down next her and and hugged her.

"C'mon girl, he's a complete idiot, you're better then him, you know that right?" Melanie said, hugging Kenzie too.

"I think I'm glad you passed out at the party now," Zoe said, sitting across from us on the floor. "I mean, now you don't have that chav, whoever he was, and you can just be awesome with the rest of us," she continued, giving Phil a subtle wink. Wait, what?

"What...what did I ever...see in him?" Kenzie asked, quietly between sobs.

"He was blonde and a rugby player, you kinda liked that look for a while," Autumn said.

"But those guys are always chavs," Kenzie said, looking distressed.

"It was just a phase," Autumn reassured her.

"I'm such a idiot," Kenzie cried, moving closer to me.

"Shhh it's not your fault."

"It is, I'm a complete idiot,"

"Hey," Melanie said, snapping her fingers. "Stop being so pessimistic; it's not your fault. End of story." She pulled her computer out of her messenger bag. "Here, type something: 500 words, I want a secret to be revealed and use the word 'canary' as much as possible." I watched as Kenzie slowly started to type.

"Wait, what?" Carrie asked.

"Distraction, takes her mind off of current situation," Autumn said without thinking.

"Oh, ok..." Carrie said, still confused.

"It's like if you were to start vlogging right now," I explained better. I looked up from what Kenzie was writing to see everyone walking back into our hallway.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, standing up.

"He might have a black eye tomorrow..." Sam said slowly.

"Are you guys ok?" Carrie asked.

"Yup absolutely peachy," Finn said really quickly.

"You sure none of you are hurt?" Melanie asked.

"Everyone's fine; let's all head back to our place," Dan said, helping Kenzie up. We all started walking back to Dan's flat and Kenzie ended up walking next to me and Marcus.

"Why'd you guys go after Collin?" Kenzie asked, looking at Marcus.

"Well, speaking for myself, I think he was a complete coward to a) slap you and b) walk away afterwards. If he really liked you, he would've waited until you remembered who he was-"

"We wanted to teach the fucking twat a lesson, that's why," Sam said from behind us.

"You're part of the YouTube family now, if that happened to any of our girls, we would still have the same reaction," Alex said.

"But I'm not on YouTube," Kenzie said, looking confused again.

"Well, not yet... but you basically are 'cause you're Dan's sister and he's on YouTube."

"Technically you're on YouTube, you just don't have a channel," Chris added.

"Oo, we should create a channel and have a channel party!" Jack said, jumping up and down.

"I don't even know what I would do with a channel," Kenzie said.

"Make videos, duh," Finn said.

"But everyone has like a different style and stuff," Kenzie argued.

"So? That's the fun part about YouTube," Marcus said.

"But it's too much work," Kenzie complained.

"Let's see, we need a channel name and a genre," Chris said.

"Hmmm... well it's already KickTheMac," Jack said. I asked. Sam punched him in the shoulder, giving him a what-the-actual-fuck-dude-shut-up look. KickTheMac? Sounds like a ship name... WAIT.

"AmazingKenzie sounds better," Carrie said. My eyes widened.

"Wait, AmazingKenzie as in...?" They ship her with Phil; that makes me feel SO much better.

"Shut up," Marcus said to Carrie and Jack.

"Well, Finn already tweeted about it so they were bound to find out," Jack said.

"Find out what?" Kenzie asked.

"Nothing," Marcus said quickly, running ahead to catch up with Alfie and Zoe.

"Tell me," Kenzie demanded.

"It's a secret, therefore I can't tell you!"

"Please?" Kenzie asked.

"Maybe later," Marcus said vaguely.

"That's not fair," Kenzie said pouting.

"Well, life isn't fair now is it, love?" Marcus asked with a smirk. Kenzie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I still believe in KenzieButlerTV," Alex said.

I gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm gonna go with KickTheMac," Chris commented, "after kickthestickz, of course."

"Wait, are you guys shipping Kenzie with us all?" I asked finally.

"No just you, Phil and marcus," Alex said. Alfie turned around and glared at him.

"What?" Finn asked, " We're not pushing them, just talking about it."

"You ship me, with Kenzie." Those sick bastards.

"Is there a problem with that?" Sam asked.

"No, not at all," I said as nonchalantly as possible. "It's just I'm already taken." I draped an arm over Chris's shoulder and leaned on him heavily with a smirk.

"As if you don't like her," Chris whispered.

"I don't like her," I said; you're in so much denial right now, Liguori. You totally like her, even though she only thinks of you as a brother/best friend-

"*cough* Denial *cough*." I glared at Sam. He just smirked and continued walking.

"It's no good lying to to yourself mate, everyone can tell, 'cept maybe Kenzie, Phil and Dan," Chris said.

I sighed dramatically. "AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, KENDALL?"

"'Course you are babe," Chris sighed.

"Good." I sighed again. "I don't really wanna talk about it right now," I whispered to Chris. "I'll tell you later."

'You better, Liguori," he said, "Now let's go help Kenz with her YouTube channel."

"I have no idea for a channel name," Kenzie huffed. "How did you guys come up with your channel names?"

"You just have to think of what is you, like what describes you, who you are," Charlie said.

"So you just thought, I'm cool and came up with your channel name?" Dan asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, pretty much." Charlie grinned.

"You guys aren't helping," Kenzie sighed, looking completely confused.

"Hey dan to you have any apples?" Alfie asked.

"Er, yeah," Dan answered.

"What type?" Sam asked.

"Macintoshes," Dan said said, "OMG! Macintoshes!" We all gave him a confused look.

"Y'know, like the type of apple," Dan said. "Macintosh, like Mac, but.. nevermind, it's stupid."

"Wait, that might just be stupid enough to work," Melanie said.

"OK, so I have a channel name now, what will my videos be about? Everyone has their style."

"Do whatever comes to mind," Chris said.

"Don't try to make the intro too fancy though," Marcus said.

"This is going to be impossible, I don't even know how to edit," Kenzie sighed.

"We can help with that," I said.

"I don't know about this..." Kenzie trailed off.

"It's easy, gimme the computer," Charlie demanded.

"Er, okay.." Kenzie said, handing over the computer.

"Ok, so here, fill this out and don't tell anyone your password. And by anyone, I literally mean tell NO ONE," Charlie said, looking between Kenzie and Phil; damn shipping.

But you said you don't like her; do you?

"No shit sherlock, why would I tell anyone?"

"Not saying you would, just making sure."

"Does anyone know of your existences on the internet?" Marcus asked.

"No-"

"Don't listen to her, she's Tumblr famous," Tommy interrupted.

"Oo, lemme go stalk your Tumblr now," Zoe said, running to her computer.

"I'm not that-"

"Girl, people are getting stuff from you in their feeds at least twice a day, everyone reblogs you," Autumn said.

"Including Tommy," Melanie said with a smirk.

"And how do you know what I reblog on Tumblr?!"

"Your password was easy to guess."

"You mean you had Autumn hack my computer."

"Maybe..."

"Oh just get a room, you two!" Jack shouted, making both of them blush.

"C'mon guys remember, they're only freshman, they're still young and in school," Carrie said.

"Pfft, yeah and they're SO innocent," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Should we?" Melanie whispered to Tommy.

"No not yet," Tommy whispered back.

"But they're gonna keep-"

"We can ignore them-"

"Let's just tell them, it'll be easier."

"But-"

"Please, for me."

"Fine."

"Care to tell us something children, secrets don't make friends or some crap like that," Alex said.

"Fine, we're dating-"

"REALLY? I NEVER would've guess that," Autumn said sarcastically.

"You owe me twenty pounds," Kenzie said to Autumn.

Autumn sighed. "Fine."

"YAY! Money," Kenzie said.

"There, it's all set up," Charlie said, sliding Kenzie's computer over to her.

"LET'SMAKEAVIDEO!" I shouted, grabbing Dan's camera.

"What if Kenzie doesn't appear for like the first third of the video," Sam said.

"Right, that makes sense, everyone gather around the camera," Dan said while Melanie, Tommy, Autumn and Kenzie sat outside of the frame.

"Ooohh let's all say our intros at the same time!" Alfie suggested.

"No one will hear anything, let's go like chain reaction; like once someone ends, the next person begins," Carrie said. Alfie nodded.

"Ready, set, recording," I said, pushing the button.

"What's up guys-"

"Hello Internet-"

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Hey guys-"

"Alright guys, so today we're-"

"Hi everyone!"

"Hey guys, so-"

"What's up guys-"

"So we're here," Carrie started.

"Together in a big clump," Alex continued.

"Making one big video," Charlie added.

"So I have a-" Dan started.

"A girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"A secret affair with phil?" Jack asked.

"HEY!" Phil said.

"A rare llama stash?" Chris asked.

"No, yes, no," Dan answered, "I have a sister."

"Le Gasp," Charlie said.

"And this is her channel, but we kidnapped it first to induct her into YouTube," Chris said.

"And here she is now," I said, waving her over.

"Hi," Kenzie said, joining the group.

"So, you are on Tumblr, correct?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah; .com."

"OMG that's you?" Charlie fangirled.

"Yeah, you a fan?"

"Um, who isn't?!"

"OOMGOMGOMGOMG THAT"S YOU?!" Chris screamed, fangirling.

"YOU'RE LIKE THE BEST THING EVER ON TUMBLR!" Phil fangirled.

"So, you're the other cult leader," Dan said with a playful glare.

"OOOOooo sibling rivalry on the internet," I said.

"Wait, don't we have a sibling rivalry?" Finn asked.

"You don't count, you have a shared channel," Kenzie said.

"We still rival each other-"

"Finn, Finn, the better twin!"

"I think Jack's winning the poll right now..." Kenie said.

"THE BETRAYAL!" Finn yelled. "I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY BROTHER'S SUBSCRIBERS. HOW DARE YOU, YOU YOU YOU...BUTT-TRUMPETS"

"Thats what I saw last time I checked."

"Dammit, subscribers! I thought we had a deal!"

"ANYWHO," Marcus interrupted.

"Right, video introduction," Alex said. "YouTube, meet The Macintosh. The Macintosh, meet YouTube."

"Hellooo YouTube!"

"Now, you need to remember your subscribers, they are like your family now," Zoe said. "You don't want them mad at you or anything."

"Don't worry, though, it's pretty hard to make them hate you," Phil said. Dammit Phil, way to be courteous.

"Right, anything else important I should know?"

"Not really, just remeber to like, share and subscribe if you want to see more of Mackenzie," Marcus said.

"And now we end the video-" Alfie said.

"GOODBYE YOUTUBE!" the twins shouted. Dan turned the camera off as everyone flopped on couches or chairs in the lounge.

* * *

**A/N yay more words ! tell me what you guys want in the story, more other youtuber? Less? kickthemac? Amazingkenzie? phan? kickthestickz? an elephant doing cartwheeles?**


	14. Chapter 14

(Pj POV)

"And now we edit," I said.

"Again, how?" Kenzie asked.

"Pop a squat, young one," I said, opening my computer and connecting it to the camera. "And see how it's done."

"Yay, editing," Kenzie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and sitting down really close.

"So first we get the raw video stuff onto the computer... then we put it in here... then we do this... You paying attention?"

"Yeah, um what?" Kenzie said, snapping out of a daydream.

I sighed. "I'll beta this one for now, but you gotta do the rest of 'em."

"Really? I don't like editing. Like editing anything."

"How can you hate editing already?" Marcus asked.

"I'm a creative writing major," Kenzie explained.

"And I'm basically her editor for anything and everything, including her hate of semicolons," I added.

"You hate semicolons...?" Dan asked, obviously confused.

"They're stupid and are annoying and are useless," Kenzie ranted.

"They're awesome and necessary," I argued. "One does not simply write awesome books without using semicolons."

"I can try."

"No you can't."

"Well as long as it's not edited, it would be an awesome book without semicolons."

"You're such an irksome writer."

"Nah, you're a picky editor."

"I'm changing to KickTheMac," Alex said.

I felt my face heat up. "I told you, I'm taken," I said, nodding at Chris. "He's a very jealous boyfriend, you know."

"Sure you are; plus, we can still wish and ship," Charlie added.

"Even though KickTheMac is the obvious choice, AmazingKenzie is still going to win. Like Pj said, he has Chris," Carrie argued.

"Damn right," Chris said.

"Hey Phil, what do you think of AmazingKenzie, 'cause we all know Pj is opposed to it," Sam asked.

"I'll answer that for you, Phil," Dan said, wrapping an arm around Phil's shoulders. "In what world do you live in, Sam? Don't you know about Phan?!"

"Everyone knows about Phan," Alex said.

"Hey Kenzie, what's your take on all this shipping?" Jack asked.

"Mm, yeah what?" Kenzie asked, snapping out of another daydream; I wonder what could distract her so much.

"What do you think about you being shipped?" Finn repeated.

"It was to be expected," Kenzie shrugged, "It's really up to the fans."

"OMG, if you're the real livinginfantasy, then we forgot about Jenzie," Charlie fangirled.

"Jenzie? What the fuck is Jenzie?" Dan asked.

"Kenzie shipped with Joey Graceffa," Charlie explained.

"How did you get shipped with so many people?" I asked.

"She's Tumblr famous, Joey found her on Tumblr and mentioned her in a few videos and BAM, Jenzie exploded," Autumn explained.

"So America already knows you?" Marcus asked.

"Kinda; I never met any of them in person," Kenzie said.

"Girl, we love you, but we have to go meet with our mentors," Melanie said.

""K, see you guys tomorrow," Kenzie said, hugging all of three of them.

"Don't die of fangirlism," Autumn said just before they shut the door.

"Is Autumn single?" Chris asked.

"Er, yeah I think so," Kenzie said.

"Ooohhhhh, crabstickz's got a crush?" Zoe asked, making Chris blush.

"Just be warned, she will hack your computer on a first date," Kenzie said, smirking.

"Noted," Chris said.

"Am I not good enough for you anymore, shitstickz?" I asked.

"You know I'll only ever love you, my Tiny Planet Explorer," Chris said with a smirk.

"You better," I said. "Here, it's finished," I said, handing the computer back over to Kenzie.

"YAYY! Now we upload it," Finn said excitedly.

* * *

**A/N hey me again! yay anywho those are some words, and I hoped you liked them and review review review review review if you want something to change, or what youe OTP included, or belive that this story is whck and needs some more Shananay and Aunt Hilda, or if you got that refrence or if I shoul find a word other then or so yeah, review **


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~15~~~~~~~~~

(Mackenzie's POV)

Ok, keep calm, I can do this.

No I can't. But I have to, I need to. But what if-

My mental ranting was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey Kenzie, you ready to go?" Phil asked from the door.

"Yes. No. Maybe; I don't know. I don't think I can do this,"

"Yes you can, we'll all be there to support you," Phil continued, coming into my room.

"You positive?"

"One hundred percent."

"I really don't want to go..."

"C'mon, Kenzie, it'll be alright," Dan said from the hallway. It was the day of Lindsey's funeral; I've been dreading this day forever.

"Are all of you going?" I asked.

"Obviously," Chris said, appearing from behind Dan. "We're here for moral and physical support."

"Physical?"

"You did pass out a few days ago," Pj reminded me. Oh right, that.

"Yeah, that..."

"Hence, moral and physical support," Chris decreed, nodding.

"Right, let's go," I said, not moving from my spot on the floor.

"C'mon," Dan said, picking me up and carrying me to the front door. "You gotta walk from here, Mac."

"Do I have to...?" I asked.

"Yes. Now get your shit together and let's go before we're late." Dan dropped his phone and keys into his pockets.

"Fine," I sighed, standing up and heading to the door.

"... and that we remember Lindsey not only as sister, but as a daughter, a friends and a ear to listen to for all. We love you Lindsey," Lindsey's sister, Marcy, finished in tears. I leaned into Chris, sobbing. I saw Pj wipe at his eyes.

"You ok, Peej?" Dan asked.

"I'm pretty fucking far from ok, Dan," he replied, following the crowd out of the building. Dan followed him.

"Shhhhhhs, you're going to be all right, just breathe and relax," Chris whispered while holding me.

"Here," Phil said, handing me some tissues and joining the hug.

"Thanks," I said, wiping my eyes, "I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here."

"Well, first off, you would've had smudged mascara all over your face," Chris informed me, using a tissue to clean my face.

"And secondly, you might not have come, and then regretted it for eighty-nine million years," Phil added. "Because you're a Time Lady and can live that long."

"Thanks, really guys, you're the best," I said hugging them even more if that even possible and smiling weakly at their attempts to joke.

"Of course we are," Chris said with a hair flip of nonexistent hair.

"Sorry you guys had to see me such a mess." I sighed, pulling out a small mirror and checking my makeup, especially around the eyes. Thank god I wore waterproof mascara.

"You never look like a mess, Kenzie," Phil said.

"That's a complete lie," I declared.

"Not to me."

"C'mon you two, the place is almost empty, and we have to find Dan and Peej," Chris said, pulling me up to stand with him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder protectively before heading outside the church into the vast crowd. Phil walked slightly ahead of us, using his height to look for Dan and Pj, and to clear a path for us.

"If you ever, like ever, need someone to talk to that you're not really close to, text me. I put my number in you phone," Chris said right before we reached Dan and Pj.

"Hey guys," Pj said, glaring at Chris who dropped his arm from around my shoulders immediately. That's too bad, now I was cold.

"I'm going to try and flag us a taxi," Dan said, awkwardly glancing between Pj, Phil and me.

"I'll go with you," Phil said quickly before they headed off into the sea of people.

"Same," Chris said, walking off.

"So," Pj said.

"So..." I copied.

"How you coping with all... this?"

"I honestly don't know, it's all too real now," I said as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. Pj stepped forward and gave me another hug. I hugged back, leaning into his chest, letting the tears flow freely.

"Hey, we have the cab," Dan said. Pj and I separated and all three of us headed towards the cab. Phil and Chris were already in the cab so Dan, Pj and I squished in. After a silent cab and lift ride, we made it make to the flat. Everyone headed back to their rooms to change out of our fancier black clothing. I slipped into a pair of pajama bottom that were yellow and green checked and a 'I look better in purple' charlieissocoollike t-shirt.

"Kenzie...?" Pj asked through the door after knocking.

"You can come in," I said, sitting on the window sill.

"How are you feeling?" Pj asked, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, it's like a jumble of emotions all mixed together, and I just don't know which is which and... I don't know," I sighed, looking out the window.

"It will all make sense in the end, you know that, right?" Pj said, shifting slightly in the window seat.

"I know, it's just I want it to make sense like, now."

Pj smirked. "Patience, my young apprentice." He shifted around again.

"Right, like I can wait," I said rolling my eyes. I got up and headed towards my closet in search of a hoodie. I grabbed my black hoodie that said 'I heart DC' with neon splatter paint all over it. I pulled it over my head and turned around to see Pj right in front of me. "Woah, very Edward Cullen of you."

Pj shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking unsure of what he was going to do. Or like he was having some serious internal conflict going on.

"Hey Peej are you alr-" I was stopped by Pj's lips crashing into mine. Wait, WHAT?! I pushed him away from me, causing myself to move back a step further into the closet and trip over a shoe. I fell down hard, and Pj tried to help me up, but I ended up screaming at him instead.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, making Pj step back a bit, "Just go, please."

"Kenzie, I didn't-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, not now, just GO!" By now Dan, Chris and Phil were in the room. Chris and Dan dragged Pj out of the room while Phil sat down next to me in the closet.

"Hey, it's okay Kenzie, everything is going to be fine," Phil said, hugging me.

"No it's not, everythings a mess, and it's all confusing and stuff..." I trialed off.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I went to get my hoodie and I turned around and he was right behind me, and he... he k-kissed me," I said, starting off strong and ending in tears. Anger flashed across Phil's face for a second before he hugged me even tighter.

"That bastard," Phil mumbled and I tensed at his choice of language. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, I just don't really like cursing that much..."

"Me neither, it's just Pj had no right to do that, especially today of all days."

"Do you know why he would do something like that?"

"Well, maybe he likes you or something and didn't really think it through or something..." Phil trailed off, frowning slightly.

"He's..." I said, trying to come up with the right words. "He's like my brother, or like a very best friend."

"Maybe that's why you yelled at him. He might like you as more than a best friend."

"This is too confusing," I sighed getting up, "I don't want to think anymore."

"Wanna watch a film?" Phil suggested, also standing up.

"Yes, definitely."

"Let's see..." Phil went over to the large collection. "Is violence, cursing and blood ok?"

"As long as its stupid violence, sexy cursing and a Tarantino amount of blood." Phil grinned.

"Does 'Reservoir Dogs' sound good?"

"Perfect, I love Tim Roth." My phone vibrated on the coffee table.

New Text: Autumn the Super Spy

hey gurl u ok? I heard about Pj, forget about that guy for now, just relax and enjoy Tim Roth

"Who is it?" Phil asked, putting the DVD in the player.

"Autumn; the redhead from last week who Chris likes."

Phil nodded while grabbing a large duvet from the closet nearest the bathroom. The movie started. We watched as Joe got mad at Mr. White, and Mr. Brown went on and on about Madonna's 'Like A Virgin.'

"What do you think?" I asked Phil; I already knew that Dan agreed with Mr. Brown.

"I agree with Mr. Blonde; I could do without her."

"I agree with Mr. Orange; I would just sit there like WTF." A little later in the movie when Joe was giving out names, I looked over at Phil.

"What would your name be? If you could chose?"

"Hmmm... Mr. Purple. Or Mr. Orange. What about you?"

"Hmm, probably either Miss Yellow or Miss Green." At the very end, I look at Phil again.

"Do you think Pink escaped?"

"With all those cops out there? It's possible."

"What about Orange?"

"Doubtful. Would've been nice if he did live, but I doubt it."

"And this is why fanfiction exists. Where's Dan?"

"Visiting with some friends from his former uni," Phil said.

"Oh, ok. Did Chris take Pj back?"

"Yeah, I think so. Or took him someplace."

"So it's just us this weekend?"

"Yup."

"You don't mind having a lazy kind of weekend do you? I just don't feel like doing much."

"Fine by me. Wanna watch another film?"

"Yes, but some food first?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes, food is good." We walked into the kitchen.

"What to eat, what to eat?" I mused wandering around.

"Cereal?" Phil asked, pulling out two bowls, two spoons, and two boxes.

"Definitely," I decided.

"The Cereal of Kings," Phil said, mixing his classic cereal.

"I'm unsure if that will be a success or not."

"I've done it before, it tastes quite good." He pulled the milk out of the fridge.

"I'm still doubting it."

"Try it! Remember, you doubted Delia Smith brownies, and they turned out to be the best brownies you ever ate," he reminded me.

"Not the absolute best, but close to it," I agreed, taking the second bowl he made.

"Well, I can guarantee this will be the best cereal you ever ate," Phil said around a mouthful of cereal.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said, taking a spoonful of the cereal. "Ok, you win this time, Lester."

"HA! I told you so!" He hopped up and danced around the kitchen. "I am victorious!"

"For now, just wait until Christmas."

"Wait, what?"

"My friends promised to post me some of my fav American food."

"Oh... wait, you're gonna force us to eat American food?" Phil made a face. "Isn't it really greasy and gross and disgusting?"

"Not all of it, I mostly miss the root beer, and the reeses." Phil gave me a confused look.

"It's a soda and a candy; it's pretty amazing." Phil just nodded.

"What do you want to watch next?" he asked as we walked back into the lounge.

"Let's see," I said walking over to their movie collection. "One sec, I' be right back." I quickly ran into my room and grabbed the DVD's that I needed to add to their collection.

"Whatcha adding?"

"Princess Bride, Lord of the Rings, Outsiders, Stand By Me, Animal House, Pirates of the Caribbean, Casablanca, Little Nikita and Running on Empty."

"Shall we have an American Movie Marathon?"

"They're not that American."

"You bought them in America, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That makes them American. Movie Marathon?"

"Definitely, which one first?"

"The Princess Bride; Melanie can quote almost every word from it," I told him with a smirk.

"She's the one who's dating the other one, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, her and Tommy," I said while putting the movie in. Right as the adverts started playing, my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and hung up immediately.

"Who was it...?" Phil asked as my phone started ringing again.

"Pj," I said, hanging up. After him calling me three more times and me hanging up three more times, I was getting annoyed.

"Why don't you just...try talking to him...?" Phil suggested.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?" I asked as my phone started ringing again. I headed towards my room while pressing talk.

"What the hell do you want Liguori, I am not in the mood to talk to you at all," I said coldly, sitting on my bed.

"Woah, Kenz, chill; it's not Pj, it's me," Chris said over the phone.

"Oh, ok. Sorry about hanging up on you fifty million times.'

"It's fine really, I'm just surprised you kept your phone on. Did Phil tell you to pick up your phone?"

"Uh, yeah." I admitted.

"Well that's good. What exactly happened? 'Cause once Pj got back to his place, he stormed into his room and wouldn't come out at all; his housemates are really worried."

"Well, um, we were talking and he was acting awkward, I guess, and I went to get a hoodie out of my closet and when I turned around he was directly behind me and he just kissed me," I said in one breath.

"Wow, that explains some things."

"Yeah, do you have any idea why he would do something like that, I mean he's kind of like my brother and stuff."

"Well I do, but I can't exactly tell you, if you understand. All I will say is that he doesn't really see you as a sister."

"Oh, ok..."

"Enough about Pj, how are you doing?"

"Um, well... I'm not sure."

"Well that's not good, you should work on finding that out, Hufflepuff."

"Do you have a problem with Hufflepuffs?"

"No, I'm just a slytherin."

"I knew it!"

"How?"

"Well, Dan is a Gryffindor, and Phil is another Hufflepuff, and then Pj is a Ravenclaw, so you were obvious."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, and in fanfiction you never become a prefect, even though everyone else does."

"HOW DARE THEY!"

"Chill, they do sometimes, not often, but sometimes."

"That's good, but why are you reading fanfiction about us?"

"Long story, let's just blame it on still being a fangirl."

"You know you're in fanfiction too now, right?"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, Kenzie are you alright?" Phil asked standing by my door.

"Yeah, Chris is being mean and scary."

"AM NOT!" Chris yelled through the phone.

"So it's Chris then, not Pj?" Phil asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I have to go." Chris said.

"Ok, bye."

"Remember, stay gold," Chris said before hanging up.

"OMG I love Chris," I fangirled, not realizing Phil was still in the room. Phil awkwardly looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "OMG that came out wrong, sorry fangirling. He made an awesome book reference, and its all like asdfghjklftvbhnkjjwffcg and feels."

"How would you spell that word you just said?" Phil asked, grinning.

"No idea, but it starts with the middle row of the keyboard."

"Of course it does. What was the book reference?"

"The Outsiders, by S.E. Hinton. OMG we totally need to watch it, like now."

"Is it depressing?"

"Depends, but its really good," I said as I dragged him towards the TV, or attempted to drag him. "Ok, you need to be like shorter." Phil laughed.

"Will I need to get a tissue box? Will I like, cry at the end?"

"Depends on how attached you get; like the first time I watched it I didn't, but then if you also read the book, watch the movie fifty more times, and read the fanfiction, then yes."

"I'll get tissues for you," Phil said, walking to the bathroom.

"Meh," I said, sticking my tongue out at his back.

"I saw that."

"How?"

"There's a mirror."

"Well then, I don't like mirror."

"Anyway, the movie?"

"Yes, my seven favorite guys ever."

"Well then," Phil huffed.

"You'll see, there amazing," I said pressing play.

* * *

**A/N HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO so im sorry about the long forever wait, i had this chapter written and i ment to upload it before i went to summer camp, but i forgot then i wne tot my grandparents were there was no internet, so im back now. **

**so kickthemac r amazingkenzie?**

**review review review lovies, and i'll see you maybe tomorrow, but no promises cuz its my bday**


	16. Chapter 16

(Phil's POV)

"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight...from the darkness..." The movie finished. I was in tears.

"Isn't it amazing?" Kenzie asked, wiping her eyes. I nodded.

"Alright, gimme that tissue box."

"Here," Kenzie said handing it over, "But it's amazing right?"

"Yes, it is. Can we watch something happy now?"

"Hmm, a happy movie, like one without death?"

"If there is one."

"Hmmm, Stand By Me has some death, but only 'cause of Stephen King. But it's funny."

"Stephen King? I didn't expect you to be a Stephen King type of girl," I said warily.

"Now that I think about it, the four guys in the movie slash book are kinda like you and the foursome, except I don't know if you would be Chris or Vern."

"OK, now I'm interested."

"YAY let's watch it!" She skipped back over to the couch. "The ending's kinda sad, but I don't think you'll need tissues. Well, you might; leave them there, just in case. And, this also has awesome fanfiction."

About an hour and a half later, the film finished, and this time I was not in tears.

"You watch the strangest movies," I said.

"They're not that strange," Kenzie protested, looking unbelievably cute.

"Fine, their American, like you."

"I am NOT American!"

"Yes you are."

"Am n-*yawn*-ot"

"Woah, it's like one am," I said, checking my phone.

"I'm gonna go to bed then," Kenzei said, standing up, "'Night Phil. Stay Gold," she said before closing the door to her room. I headed into my room, and changed into stuff to sleep in. I flopped on my bed and started going through YouTube comments. Around four am I heard yelling coming from Kenzie's room. I grabbed my glasses and ran across the hall into her room. When I open the door Kenzie was yelling and thrashing around in her sheets. It looked like she was having a nightmare; wait, she was having a nightmare. Stupid Phil. I walked over to her bed and started shaking her to wake her up.

"Kenzie, wake up. Kenzie! Mackenzie!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"Dan...?" She whimpered, sounding more like a small child then the strong and confident girl that was normally around.

"No, Kenzie it's me Phil."

"Where's Dan?"

"Remember he's not here." Once I said that, she started crying heavily.

"No no no no no," Kenzie kept saying.

"Kenzie, shhhhs. Kenzie, what happened?"

"Everyone's dead, there was a crazy fan at Vidcon and... and... everyone's dead."

"Kenzie, no one's dead, it was just a dream," I assured her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"But they are, you said it yourself," Kenzie protested.

"No, I said Dan's not here; he's visiting his old uni friends, remember?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you, Kenzie?"

"To protect me...or...or ...or something..."

"I can promise you Kenzie, I am not lying to you."

"Pinkie promise?" Kenzie asked timidly.

"Pinkie promise," I agreed, intertwining our pinkie fingers.

"So none of it was real?"

"None of it, all YouTubers are alive and well as far as I'm aware."

"Thanks Phil," Kenzie said, her voice sounding hoarse.

"You stay here, I'll get you a glass of water," I said, getting off of her bed and going into the kitchen. I picked up my phone from the counter and scrolled through the contacts, seeing who could help, or anything. Dan would be busy, and most like passed out drunk by now. Pj wouldn't be any good. If I asked Chris, Pj would find out, and that wouldn't be good for anyone. I paced around the kitchen; think, who would be good at this sort of thing? I ended up playing a few games of Angry Birds before it hit me, haha get it hit me, like angry birds, anyway, I need to focus. I gave up on the idea that someone could help and headed back into Kenzie's room with a bottle of water. When I walked in she was curling up on her bed clutching Torchic plushie. I stood awkwardly by the door for a few seconds before gathering up the courage to go and sit by her. I set the water down on the nightstand and started rubbing her back; God, I hope I'm doing this right.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to stay. I'm fine, honestly. You probably think I'm acting like a kid. You should go and get some sleep."

"No, Kenzie, you're not fine. You seem very far from fine. I can live without a little sleep."

"Wait, were you already awake?"

"Er, yeah, I was going through comments and stuff."

"Oh ok, you still need to slee-" Kenzie started before she was cut off by a yawn.

"Here, you need to sleep," I said and as I got off of her bed she grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving.

"Don't leave."

"Ok, I won't," I agreed, sitting down next to her. She still had hold of my hand so she laid down dragging me down with her. It was silent for a few moments before Kenzie broke the silence:

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like m-" Kenzie started, before she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Well hello there everybody my names Tyler Oakly and today...**

**jk im not tyler oakly, i promise you im not, so if tylers reading this hi and OMGOMGOMG TYLER YOUR READING THIS**

**but anyway heres the question again **

**AMAZINGKENZIE OR KICKTHEMAC**


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~17~~~~~~~~~

(Mackenzie's POV)

Something was bouncing. Someone was jumping on the bed. I tried to push whoever it was away, but they wouldn't budge. I tried rolling over but someone was holding me still.

"Go away!" I said, hoping that would work.

"C'mon, Mac, wake up!"

"Nope." I decide pulling the covers over my head, causing what I presumed was Dan to fall face first onto the floor.

"WAKE UP!" Dan screamed in my face.

"Never."

"There's food."

"Fine, give me five minutes," I said, shooing him out of the room. I got out of bed and looked at Phil who was still asleep. "Phillllll, Philll, Philllllll," I said, poking him in his glabella.

"Mfff, go away, Buffy."

"Huuuffffff I'm NOT Buffy."

"You're not? Awwww."

"I don't get your guys' obsession with her," I said, leaving the room.

"BUFFY IS THE BEST GIRL IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Phil shouted. "Besides your mum."

"I still don't see it!" I shouted back.

"YOU WILL NEVER ENJOY LIFE!"

"NOT TRUE! I just don't get the obsession with Buffy!"

"Just give it up Phil; I've tried for years, she's hopeless," Dan said as we both walked into the kitchen.

"So how were the uni people?" Phil asked, pulling out mugs for tea.

"Good, same as always, still slaving away in class."

"Poor souls."

"Hey, I'm still in classes," I said.

"You don't count 'cause you're not human," Phil said.

"How aren't I human?"

"You don't like Buffy!"

"That doesn't make me non-human."

"Yes it does," Dan agreed.

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-uh," Dan ccounted back.

"Nu- wait guys, why is the coffemaker making that noise?"

"Guys, DUCK!" Phil yelled and we ducked behind the breakfast bar as the coffee maker exploded.

"*QUACK*" Dan quacked.

"OMG we almost died," I exclaimed.

"Why'd you quack?" Phil asked Dan.

"'Cause you said 'duck.'"

"Really, Dan; really?"

"Yes, really."

"Since we don't have a coffee maker anymore, I'm heading to Starbucks," I said, standing up and heading towards the door. "You guy want the usual?"

"Yeah," Dan said; then the whole apartment went dark. "Holy fuck, what just happened?!"

"The power went out, I think," Phil said.

"Guys, where are you?" I asked, not sure where I was in the apartment. Don't judge, I have really bad perception of places in the dark.

"Here," Dan said, turning on the flashlight on his phone, "walk towards the light."

"Ok," I said and started heading towards Dan until I tripped over an umbrella and fell face first onto the floor.

"Kenzie, are you ok?" Phil asked, running towards me.

"Umph er maybe."

"Here," Phil said, grabbing my upper arm and lifting me to my feet.

"Let's get to the hallway," Dan said, appearing with the light. I grabbed his and Phil's hands and we started heading to the hallway. Once in the hallway, everything was pitch black.

"Well, it looks like we're taking the stairs then," Phil decided before we made our trek down the million flights of stairs.

"Finally, light," I said as we stepped out if the apartment complex.

"Now what?" Phil asked, "We still need to shower and stuff and the whole building is being evacuated."

"Here, how bout this: I'll get us coffee and food from Starbucks and you guys find a place for us to shower and then texts me the place and/or directions, kay?"

"Sure thing," Dan said.

"See you guys later," I said before flouncing off.

(Pj's POV)

I am the worlds stupidest man, like ever. Why did I have to fucking kiss her?! I mean, I've kinda liked her for a while, but still; it was the day of Lindsey's funeral for fucks sake. Uhghghghghghg I'm so stupid.

"Hey, Peej, you gonna be alright?" Jamie asked. I shrugged. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I kissed the girl I liked."

"Well, good for you, mate."

"On the day of her roommate's funeral."

"Oh." Yeah. Oh.

"And she probably hates my guts right now."

"I would assume that."

"Any suggestions?"

"Apologize." I glared at Jamie.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean something that would actually work."

"Apologize to her," Sophie interjected from the doorway. "I'm pretty sure she'll still like you as a friend, writing mentor, editor, and, if you apologize correctly, she may like you more than that."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a girl, Pj; one has to know these sort of things when you're a girl." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll apologize. But if the situation becomes worse, I'm blaming you."

"You might want to give her some space, mate; she probably doesn't know what to think."

"Yeah, you're probab-" I was cut off my the doorbell. Sophie went to the door.

"Peej, Phil and Dan are here," Sophie said. I got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Dan made the coffee maker explode and then the power shut down and everyone was kicked out of the building," Phil explained.

"I did not cause it to explode."

"You did too!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"Anyway, can we stay here till the power comes back on?" Phil asked.

"Sure no problem, I'll go set stuff up," I said, leaving Sophie with Dan and Phil.

(Third Person)

Sophie watched as Pj walked away and then turned to Dan and Phil.

"Is Mac coming?" Sophie asked, keeping her voice low incase Pj was still nearby.

"Er, yeah..." Phil said, slightly confused.

"Ok good, I'll go tell the others then," Sophie said, turning to leave the main hall. "Oh yeah, make yourselves at home and don't tell Pj about Mac," Sophie added before leaving the two boys alone to wander the house.

(Mackenzies POV)

Yay! Walking to Starbucks in pj pants and a hoodie, fun. Luckily, I grabbed my backpack on the way out of the apartment so I had my computer with me. I swung my backpack around so I could look at what else was in there: contacts, my glasses, a cute knit hat with matching fingerless gloves, five gatrillion books, multiple pencils, and the small camera Dan gave me that used to be his. I took out my current contacts and put on my glasses and the hat and gloves 'cause it was freezing. I looked at the camera for a while before deciding that I should do the vlog I've been planning.

"Hey guys," I said, waving at the camera, "Ignoring that fact that I completely sounded like Phil, HI! So a lot of you guys have been wondering, what am I going to do? Well, I've been thinking that same thing and then the idea hit me. So as you might know I live with AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire, who is my brother, and I get to meet a lot of Youtubers. Well, here's a secret: I am a HUGE fangirl over most of my brothers friends, so I decided why should I be the only one who gets to hang out with these awesome people, so I'm bringing you guys with me!"

"So it's going to be some vloggy stuff where you guys can see me die of fangirlism, and fangirl with me. Anyway, so as you may have noticed I'm outside. So this morning Dan blew up the the coffee machine, like a huge explosion and then all the power went off in the whole building. So I got sent off to find breakfast at Starbucks while Dan and Phil finds somewhere for us to live for a few days. Question of the day! Side note: omg I just kinda sounded like Shane Dawson, omgomgomg, anyway the question: what is your all time fav thing to get at Starbucks, I don't like coffee, so I always get hot chocolate, leave yours down in the comments. Anyway, I'm at Starbucks now so I'll talk to you when I get to the mysterious location of Dan and Phil's choice." I finished closing the camera and walking in. God, vlogging is hard, like holding up the camera for that long, Joey Graceffa must be fit.

I ordered the drinks, Dan texted me an order that included like eight gajillion drinks, and waited by the counter checking my twitter until they were ready.

"Who ya texting?" someone asked, leaning over my shoulder. I jumped like a foot in the air.

"Whoa, Kenzie calm down, it's me."

"What the hell, Collin, you scared me half to death!" I half screamed smacking him in the chest.

"So you remember me?"

"Yeah I remember you, why wouldn't I?" I asked confused.

"Well, last time we saw each other, you got mad at me and you internet friends basically kicked me out of the hospital. Don't you remember, babe?"

"Yeah kinda, but why didn't you try to visit after that?"

"Your brother had guys watching you all the time and wouldn't even let me get close to you, I promise I tried but wherever you went at least two of those internet people trailed you like bodyguards."

"Oh, wait, are any following me right now?" I asked, looking around the store.

"No, that's why I can talk to you honey. I've missed you a lot, y'know?"

"I've missed you too, wait was it Dan that made us break up?"

"Yeah, he said he'd like gang up on me with all of his friends if I tried to get close to you again."

"That's awful. I hate him," I decided.

"We can still get together, we'd just have to keep it a secret, ok?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, but you can't tell anyone, not even that spring chick or whatever her name is."

"Autumn?"

"Yeah her. You can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Got it. I feel so much better that we're together again."

"Right, so-" Collin was cut off by the girl at the counter calling out my order. "Damn girl, how much coffee are you drinking?"

"Oh no, it's not all mine, erm." I stalled, knowing I couldn't tell Collin that it was for a bunch of YouTubers. "Me and some others from Symes' class are meeting up to review each other's stories, it's all editing now."

"Ok, you have fun Kenz," Collin said, giving me a kiss. As he pulled away he whispered, "Remember, not a word."

I grabbed the drinks from the counter and put them on a table so I could check to see if Dan sent me the directions. He did and they were on the other side of town. Great, just great. I took my Oyster card out so I was prepared and headed for the nearest tube station. OMG riding the metro with nine Starbucks drinks is nearly impossible, plus you get really weird looks. I finally got to the house and I knocked on the door.

"Hey guurrrllll, let me get those," Chris said, taking have the drinks and leading me inside.

"Is this your place?" I asked looking around.

"Nope, it's Pj, Sophie, Jamie, James and Louis place."

"Wait what?!" I asked, almost dropping the drinks. Chris put down the drinks he was holding on the nearby table and grabbed the rest of drinks from me and set them next to the others.

"Kenzie, calm down."

"I am going to kill Dan," I said while pacing. Like what the hell, why would he do something like this to me? He is officially the worst brother ever. I'm so not talking to him, like ever.

"No your not," Chris said, grabbing my shoulders to make me stop pacing. "Listen, Peej doesn't exactly know that you're here either, but you should try making up with him, I know you're not really mad at him, just shocked."

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts, you're not mad at him. You just admitted it right now. Now, I'm not saying that you should go in there and act like besties or bffls or whatever, but be open to what he says."

"Ok," I agreed, "You know your amazing, right Chris?" I asked while hugging him.

"I know, now come on you have to meet everybody, grab some disgusting coffee and lets go."

"I agree, coffee is disgusting."

"YAY! Anti-coffee buddies!"

"YAY! Now you said something about meeting people?"

"Yeah come on," Chris said, leading me into another room that was filled with mostly guys and one girl. Phil and Dan were there, but no Pj. The girl ran up to me and hugged me.

"You must be Kenzie," Sophie said.

"Yup, and you're Sophie," I said.

"Yup, did Pj tell you about us?"

"No, Chris gave me names in the doorway, but I have know idea who you guys are."

"That's Jamie; over there is James, and that's Louis," Sophie introduced, pointing.

"It's impolite to point, Sophie," Louis tease, while pointing at Sophie.

"Sod off," Sophie smirked.

The guys started talking about something that wasn't interesting at all, maybe video games, and Sophie dragged me off into the kitchen.

"Finally another girl, like the guys are great and all but you need some girl time, you know?"

"I get you, if you hang around guys too much, you will forget how to put on mascara."

"So do you know what's up with Pj, he's been all moody for like all of last night."

"Er, well um..." I stalled, not sure what to say.

"C'mon girl, you can tell me."

"One sec, first where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Just go up the stairs and last door to your right."

"Kay, thanks,"I said. I walked up the stairs and I was looking at a picture on the wall when I ran into something. I almost fell before the something caught my arm and brought me back into standing position. "Thanks."

"No problem. You should really pay attention to where you're going, Kenzie," Pj said.

"Er, yeah I will." We stared at each other for a few seconds, creating a bubble of awkwardness. Like so awkward that an alpacalypse could be happening around us and we wouldn't know it.

"Look,erm, I'm really sorry about last night, it was stupid of me, I should've thought it through but I didn't and-"

"Pj, shut up," I said, interrupting him.

"Ok." He stared at me for a few second before I carefully stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his. His eyes widened with shock.

"What was that for...?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I, erm, it, um..." I stuttered biting my lip.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said, grinning cheekily, "It's just the last time you saw me, I think you wanted to rip out my intestine and shove it down my throat."

"It's... I...er... I don't know." What the hell made me do that? I have Collin, remember? I went to turn away and head back downstairs when Pj grabbed my hand.

"I HOPE I'M NOT INTERRUPTING ANYTHING," Louis announced as he walked into the hallway. "But Sophie made me come up here to make sure Miss Howell hadn't chopped you up and shoved you out the window."

"I would never do that, it would be more like I blended him up and threw him down the drain," I said, trying to get my hand away from Pj's, but he just smirked and held on tighter.

"Makes sense, I'll go let her know you're both alive." Louis turned on his heel and went back downstairs to the lounge.

"Pj, please let go," I said, trying to get my hand away.

"Not yet, I have a few questions," he said, pulling me into a random room and shutting the door.

"Pj wha - where are we?"

"Jamie's room," he said, sitting on the bed that was really just a mattress on the floor.

"What questions?" I asked still standing.

"Why did you kiss me just now?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Alright, I know it was stupid and shitty of me to kiss you then, but I like you and I kinda got to thinking, what if it was you instead of Lindsey and..." he trailed off. I blinked my eyes to try and keep the tears at bay, I didn't want to think about that stuff right now. I didn't want to think about any of the seriousness of life.

"Pj I..." I managed before few tears slipped past. I tried to wipe them away before Pj noticed.

"Shhh, it's alright." He quickly stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm an idiot, a total idiot."

"No, it's all my fault," Pj insisted. "If I hadn't kissed you in the first place none of this shit would be happening."

"Yes it would, I was supposed to spend that might with Lindsey having a girls night but instead I completely blew her off to go hang with other people. Oh god, Pj what if they were looking for me instead an only stabbed Lindsey cause she was there? Pj, it's my fault she's dead."

"No it's not. Don't say that, don't even think that."

"Yes it is. I'm such a horrid friend, if only I was there I could have stopped it. Everything would have been ok if I was there to stop it. Or if it was me instead of her."

"Kenzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Wha-"

"I said shut up."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're being a complete idiot."

"It's true, everything would be better if it was me instead of her." Pj dropped his arms, letting go of me.

"Kenzie, let me ask you something: how many people do you see on a daily basis?"

"Erm-"

"Me, Dan, Phil, Chris, Mr. Symes, Melanie, Autumn, Tommy, John, Benny, Dave the barista guy at Starbucks, the rest of the people in your classes, and now Marcus and Sam, Alfie, Zoe, Carrie, the twins... I could go on, but my point is that we all need you here, with us, in one way or another. Even May needs you."

"But Lindsey was going to do something import in the world, she was becoming a doctor, all I'm doing is writing weird stories that are complete shit and spending time on the internet."

"I don't think your stories are shit. Neither does Symes, or your 1504 followers on FanFic."

"It just all seems so pointless now."

"Well life tends to do that to you. But believe me, I'm very glad that you're still here, so you can just forget all those shitty thoughts of you thinking it's your fault or that it should have been you."

"It should have," I muttered stubbornly.

"Are you even listening? Trust me, right now everything you do, you're probably going to doubt yourself, but go with your gut instinct. Look where it's gotten me, or Phil, or Dan, Chris, Jack and Finn, they all trusted their hearts and they're happy too. You're still young Kenzie, you have time to figure everything out."

"You're telling me to go with my gut feeling?"

"Absolutely." I'm totally gonna regret this, I thought. What the hell. I stood up on my toes and put my hands behind his neck and kissed him. To my surprise he kissed back this time. This kiss felt different than all the others, there was a -

"Peej you in her- whoa sorry mate," Jamie said, closing the door again.

"Do you think he's going to tell the others?" I asked nervously.

"Nah," Pj said, although not very convincingly.

"You sure?" I really didn't want anyone to find out anything.

"Not really; maybe we should go back downstairs..."

"Here, erm, you go first and I'll be down in a bit," I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Alright, don't stay up here too long." He winked and walked away. I headed towards the bathroom to make sure my hair and face still looked normal. My makeup was smeared from crying last night and tonight so I just washed it all off and out my hair up in a new bun, then I headed downstairs.

"Hey, you ok?" Sophie asked when I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm not sure."

"You kinda look like you're glowing or something."

"I don't know, maybe the lighting's weird in here," I said, shrugging. Pj bounced out of the kitchen with the last coffee and plopped next to Dan on the couch, a slightly pleased smirk on his face.

"What's up with you mate, like total moodswing," Jamie asked, grinning.

"Coffee improved my mood," Pj said simply, taking a large gulp.

"Oh really?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. Pj nodded. The doorbell rang.

"I got it," Chris said, hopping up and running to the door.

"KEENNNZZZIIII its for youuuuuu!" Chris shouted. I got up and headed to the door.

"Who is it Chris?" I asked, not seeing who was at the door.

"You're coming with me," someone said, dragging me out of the house.

**A/N Its a little authors not its a little authors not its a littl authors note where I tell you some import stuff**

**so on my profile there is a poll for whom you ship Kenzie with, so go do that **

**and review or pm on any thoughts or ideas and yeah**

**i hope you had fun hangin with me cuz i had fun hanging with you and i'll see you next authors note GOODBYE AHHH *eats you screen***

**and for all intense purposes Pj goes to Manchester, k luv yas bye**


End file.
